Remember Me
by lovecomyes17
Summary: A horrible accident happens and Risa loses her memory of everything before she met Otani. Otani now realizes that Risa doesn't love him and will try his hardest not to lose her and make her remember him? Will Risa ever regain her lost memory?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Yup it's me again. Heehee my bad I wanted to wait a while longer for me to continue my second fanfiction but oh well I couldn't help myself when I feel like writing I write! XD. So anywho I actually got the idea for this story while I was writting A life so change which actually was suppose to be A life so changed but I forgot to put the d at the end and was to lazy to change it later. Now I'm going to shut up so you can read..ENJOY XD**

Chapter 1. Whose fault is it?

( narrative pov)

" You're just an idiot Koizumi! I mean thanks to you were stuck out here," Otani had complained crossing his arms at a bench in the middle of the night.

" Well gosh it's not my fault we got stuck here," Risa replied trying to make it seem like she didn't really care if he was mad at her. But inside feeling guilty knowing it was her fault that they were out here. She hadn't bother reading the map of where they were heading. So now here they are in a bus station waiting for the bus to come earlier the next morning.

" Yeah..and great timing too I heard it was going to rain tonight," Otani mumbled. Risa looked down." Well we could walk?," she suggested tired of the argument.

" Fantastic idea since we are in the middle of NO WHERE!," he angrily sighed giving up. " Well we may find a small motel nearby we could rent one I got money," Risa suggested trying her second attempt to lighten the mood.

" Stuck with you all night? Well that just ruins my the whole night...I think I will walk home," Otani started walking. Again Risa sighed. This was my fault she thought if I had only read the map we wouldn't be in this situation..I wouldn't have got us lost. Everything recently was always Risa fault. When they would go to a concert it was Risa who forgot the tickets. When they met with eachother she was always the late one. It was always her fault. She open her phone seeing their was reception and called Nobu.

-Next day-

" I'm still sore from walking so much yesterday," Otani complained.

" Otani was is just a problem having me there?," Risa asked still feeling bad from before. Otani thought for a moment. " Yes if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have been stuck out there fin the middle of no where for 6 straight hours!," Otani had snapped but he didn't really mean what he said. What he said was only a bluff. The real thing was that he was very nervous having them both being alone...in the middle of nowhere. Something could have happened...anything could had happen. He was secretly really glad that they made it back home. Risa started crying and once she did it was when Otani realized he had messed up.

" It's like I'm a huge pain to you!," she cried

" You are sometimes...it would of been better if you hadn't fallen in love with me.," he replied way too late to realize what he had said. What he meant to say was not that she was a pain it was him. He was mad for no good reason and he was only directing his anger to her. I guess him worrying about what happen before made him angry that he wasn't the type of guy he could be tall and buff to beat up anyone who tried to do something to them. To Risa.

" It would have been better if you forgot about me," he mumbled. It would have been...but not anymore. If she had gave up in the beginning they both wouldn't have been in a situation like last night.

Shit.

Those words were already out and once they were out you can't take them back. Regretfully Otani knew he messed up again. Somehow his words coming out the wrong way! He wanted to take the words back. Why did I even say that! Otani thought for a moment trying to figure his next words carefully. But it was too late those words were already out. Risa looked down. Tears falling on the ground.

"I hope I do!," she yelled walking away into the streets angry. Otani sat there for a moment. Those words had come out wrong. He didn't want Risa to forget about him. No. He only meant how much easier it would be if he were taller. Him getting angry at how he was so small just suddenly made him also mad at Risa. Otani went after her.

" Koizumi!," he called looking despreately for her so he could apologized. Risa was running away not really looking where she was going. Otani saw her from a distance.

" Koizumi wait!," he called as Risa was crossing the street. Agains his words too late..

NO...NO...NO!

A car hit Risa. Blood started draining from her head. Otani rushed over to her his heart beating like crazy. In his mind repeating the words

_Please survive, Please be okay_

The guy driving the car came out apologising and saying he hadn't seen her. Otani world seem to be crashing down. He suddenly was terribly afraid. She could die.

" SOMEONE CALL THE ABULANCE!," Otani yelled in desperation, sweat driping from his head. Risa lightly look up at Otani. " Otani..," she whispered before her eyes closed and she went over to unconsiousness.

_Koizumi please survive _he continue to repeat in his head. He holded her. Capturing her face. Blood contunie to drip from her head as the same words kept repeating themselves.

_Please survive it's not alway your fault it's mine..it's mine..._

_please survive._

__**So there you have it the first chapter of Remember Me. I really hope you enjoyed it. Between this one and A life so change I'm not sure which one is better. I'm still writing Remember me so I don't really know. Let me know what you guys think okay and sorry if I had to make Otani a little mean in this chapter so sorr. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is the next chapter. Wahoo. I wrote this chapter in P.O.V I ljust love writing in P.O.V if I continue to write more stories you will notice how much I write in P.O.V well before I continue I want to say I'm sadly a disclaimer. I very sadly don't own these characters but oh well there's nothing I can do about that. So ENJOY!**

Chapter 2. Lost without remembering

**Risa**

I see a world dyed with blood. That was all I remember seeing when I opened my eyes. I saw a doctor at my right saying words I couldn't understand. There was such a bright light above my head. Where am I? I wanted to asked but a doctor put something over my mouth making everything turn black and I was in a deep sleep. Only to remember

a car

blood

and.. a face that I can no longer remember...

**Otani**

" Sit still the doctor said she was going to be all right," My mom murmured, trying to relax me. I wanted to see her to prove something to her. The doctors are taking too long! Every second that tick seemed like hours. I couldn't relax though. They have to hurry or else I'm going to have a major attack over here.

Finally, After a long term of waiting a doctor came out.

" What happened?," where the first words out of my mouth before anyone could even speak.

" How is she?," My mom asked after me.

" Lost a lot of blood and she quite a concussion but I think she will be just fine..you can go see her now," the doctor mumbled in a rough voice. I left without another word. Nakao,Nobu, Chiharu, and Sazuki fallowed me I guess not really caring that only a number of people can visit a patient. They all heard about the news and rush over to here. I didn't tell them that it was my fault that Koizumi got hurt. If I hadn't said what I said. Nobu though kept on giving me a suspicious glance. I opened the door.

Koizumi eyes darted to me.

" Risa! Risa ! Are you okay?," Nobu asked before I could say anything. She was fine...she was okay. I breath of relief.

" Nobu?...I'm fine," she murmured with a smile.

" Good! Cause girl you almost gave me a heart attack," Nobu sighed relief.

" I'm glad your better Risa," Nakao smiled. I didn't know what to say I couldn't open my mouth. All I wanted to say was that I'm terribly sorry.

" Nakao..you came too.. how nice," she continue to smile. Then she looked at me but didn't say anything her head cocking to one side curious.

" Um..Koizumi," I started but soon got interrupted by her.

" Huh? How do you know my name?," she looked bewilderedly at me. Sitting up.

What?

" What are you talking about?," I asked thinking this is her revenge or something. Like a joke.

" Who are you?," she asked looking at me strangely as if she really didn't know who I was." Are you one a middle schooler?."

" Risa stop playing around as if you really don't know who he is," Nobu laughed without humor, thinking it was all a joke like me. Koizumi shook her head at her as if she were crazy.

" No..I'm not playing..who are you?," she asked me.

It's a joke.

It's a revenge call

she can't have forgotten about me...or could she...

She has to be joking.

" Risa it's Otani remember Otani?," Chiharu tried to help in. Koizumi frown and shook her head again.

" Nope...doesn't ring a bell...Are you sure your name is not Kotani? You're rather small aren't you,"

Ugh!

Kotani!

I HATE THAT NAME!

" Look whose talking Oizumi," I snap back.

" What! Why you shrimp!,"

" Amazon!,?"

" Midget!,"

" Streetpole!," I yelled back.

" Both of you quit it already! You both are acting like the time you first met!," Nobu exaspertatedly bust in.

First met...

So could this mean she really did forget about me?

" Well _Otani _ why are you even here? I don't even know who you are?," she emphasize my name with deep sarcast. She looked angrily at me. I wanted to stay mad at her but I wasn't. Inface deep inside me a felt fear.

She forgot about me..she doesn't remember me.

" Risa-chan Otani is you boyfriend," Chiharu told her worried.

**Risa**

"What!," This- This- This midget is MY BOYFRIEND! " Since when ? I can't be dating a middle schooler," I gasped. It can't be. He can't be my boyfriend. I don't even remember having a boyfriend! Espeacially not someone who is smaller than me!

" He's the same age as you," Nakao murmured.

" You did forget! Otani! What are you going to do?," Nobu alarmly turned to him. That Otani person. Otani was looking at me. His gaze on me. Er..My boyfriend? Him? But I don't like short dudes?,"

" Wait a second! How can you remember Me and My darling and not him?," Nobu turn back to me. " I remember you guys but...him-you I don't remember," I pointed at him.

Otani sighed and stepped out.

" Risa STOP JOKING! It's really not funny!," Nobu complained.

" I'm Not Joking!," I protest my brows crossing. They must be the one joking. Why would I date a shrimp? Someone shorter than me?

" Otani is you boyfriend Risa , Remember? You've been dating for a year..and you love him! How could you forget!," Nobu argued.

" We've been dating!," my mouth hanged open " How is that even possible? I'm way taller than him!." I was unable to believe it. Me dating a shrimp...so not happening.

" Risa-chan!," Chiharu looked at me worried.

" Go back to bed Risa maybe that will refresh your memory," Nakao suggested. Nobu nodded pushing my back into the pillow. I sighed and obey. Maybe then I will remember this Otani character. But all I really remember was a car, blood, and a person holding me but who?,"

Who?

**Otani**

I stood outside. Leaning on the wall. Hearing eveyword that she had just said. I sighed the words not drowning from my eyes from my ears.

" What happened is everything okay?," My mom came and asked.

"No..," I mumble out watching as the people pass by me. Couples in which they didn't have the types of problems we had.

I don't exist to her now.

She doesn't know...or remember who I am.

It's like we barely met again. But it's different now...because even though she doesn't remember who I am I remember who she is.

My girlfriend

A thought suddenly accured to me. If she doesn't remember me who I am that can only mean..she doesn't love me. I felt a sudden pain to my heart.

She doesn't love me.

B-But I love her...

It's like if it was reverse now. Before when she use to love me and I didn't exactly love her. Now I love her..and she doesn't

**````hmm...don't know what to write now...Well I really hope you like it and please review XD Thank you. I'm still not sure how this story will play out exacly but I hope I make it awesome. Well see you later or on the next chapter ( I hope). =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So just to please Princezz which I'm very grateful that you like my story =D I posted this chapter which is basically two chapter but I mix them together XD So Enjoy everyone! I wrote this chapter with much enthusiasm XD. So ENJOY XD**

Chapter. 3 What do you do when it all falls down.

**Otani**

She doesn't love me...

That was the only thought in my head.

She doesn't love me...

I'm absolutely to no one to her..

Nakao came out.

" I thought you left?," he murmured as he noticed me. I gave a sly shrug and looked pointlessly at the wall.

" Are you worried about her?," he asked. I thought it would be obvious that I am! Jeez what kind of question is that to ask someone? Then I sighed.

"Memory lost...that dimwit only she would cross the street when there's a green light," I mumbled instead.

" She must have been distracted," he murmured back. I remember what I told her before she ran off. It's my fault..

" Is she asleep now?," I asked.

" Um..I think...I also think she will remember you eventually maybe she fracture her brain," Nakao said while he waited for Nobu to come out of the room. If it's a memory lost I hope is temporal. At that moment the doctor appeared suddenly.

" Yup. I suppose she suffer with memory lost I can't really say if she will regain her memory but you could always try," he informed.

Well that just lightens my spirit. Long term memory lost...just my luck. I haven't seen Koizumi since I left that room. I want to see her but does she want to see me?

The Boyfriend she doesn't remember.

-that night-

It was night now, almost all of them( Nakao,Nobu, and the rest of them) had gone home. Only I was left there in between the decision of going in her patient room or leaving.

Go in

Go out

GO In!

Ugh I went in. Koizumi was awake and her eyes darted over to me when I entered.

" Um..er," I stood there like a total idiot for a second. Not really sure what to say.

" So...it's you again..What's you name again?...Otani right...big valley..heh that's funny," she laughed quietly.

Ugh...there she goes again making fun of my name...which isin't any better then hers. With effort I ignore what she just said and asked

" How are you feeling?,"

" Um..I guess good..Say are you really my boyfriend?," she frowned. I roll my eyes at her. What would I be doing here if I wasn't?

" No , I'm the pizza delivery boy. ..Of coarse I am what you thought we were lying?," I replied back a little to sharply and sarcastic. She narrowed her eyes at me.

This is exactly how she use to act before she started liking me.

" Yeah well...yeah actually yeah I thought they were kidding," she mumbled back. As mad as I wish I could be I just couldn't I guess it didn't register in my head.

" My name is Atsushi Otani okay and yeah we are dating and I don't know how long your memory lost will be, so in the meantime...," I stop and just shug and sat down on one of the corner chair.

" So..if we are dating...who asked who first?," I knew exatcly what she meant.

" You asked me out first,"

Her mouth drop. " I- I DID? Impossible!," she gasped. I think that only proves what I have been thinking..she doesn't love me..

" Yup..and I rejected you," I inform maybe that will trigger her memory.

" Wait You did!How dare you! ," she gasped again starting to give me a glare.

" Hey chill out you kept trying and eventually ended up dating," I explained. She bit her lip and frown.

" I don't see it..I've always liked mugh taller guys and you...well? I don't see how it happen,"

She crossed her brows and shook her head. In a way I didn't see it eighter. We weren't really the type of people to go with eachother she is tall and I am short but it happened anyways. I kept quiet after that. We both went silent and after a while she rested her head on the pillow, falling shortly asleep. I got up and walk up next to her.

" How could you forget me," I whispered looking down at her. " You idiot your not suppose to forget me! What am I going to do now? What do you want me to do? What can I do how can I apologized if you don't even know who I am.? If you don't even remember me?," I continue to whisper knowing that she couldn't hear me but still needing to say it outloud. Her face relax and she looked calm.

Koizumi..

I bend down slowly and softly kissed her.

She idmediatly woke up, startle and push me off.

" What do you think your doint?,"she gasped with a look of surpise spreadin over her face.

" Uh,'' I blushed. I didn't think she was going to wake up, she was always a heavy sleeper.

" Look I understand that maybe we were dating and everything but excuse me! I don't even know who you are!," she yelled at me.

" I'm sorry," was all I could say.

I couldn't help it okay..I got an impulse. I just had to kiss her. She looked down blushing.

" I have a question to ask you," she quietly asked. I looked wondering what could she possible ask.

" What?,"

" What if...what if I never gain my memory back? If that happens...I don't think I should be with you," she whispered.

" What are you trying to say?," I asked even though I knew exactly what she meant.

" I guess..what I'm trying to say is we should take a little break maybe I'll gain my memory back or..something like that,"

" You...er..don't like me," I asked awkwardly.

" I don't know you...so I guess that means...I don't. I'm sorry," Koizumi looked down. I stood there for a while.

" Er..well I guess I'll see you later," I mumbled before walking off. Slamming the door behind me. I sighed and slided down to the floor.

It's my fault.

Get you memory back.

I guess now I know how she felt before when I rejected her. What should I do? Should I just forget about her?..the way she forgot me? Maybe tha't exactly what I should do. Leave her.

Maybe that's the best answer.

-days later-

I layed in my bed staring at the wall..pointlessly. Nothing means anything to me. Everything is not fun without her..it's pointless. I picked my phone up, wanting to call her but I couldn't. I just can't get that idiot out of my head. What should I do? I keep asking myself at that. But no answer or reply would come back. A knock at the door distracted me, " Yes?,"

" Nakao and his girlfriend are here to visit you,'' My mom said.

" Oh...tell them to come right up," I mumbled while and Nakao enetered.

" Hey dudes what are you guys doing here?," I asked.

" We want to know what are you going to do with Risa?," They both said at the same time and both looking at me not wasting a single moment.

" Nothing," I replied with a rude mumble.

" What do you mean nothing!Are you just going to let her pass! Let her go?," Nobu argued her brows crossing as she was ready to explode.

" Well what else can I do? She doesn't even know who I am!," I mumble back while shrugging and pretending like I didn't care. Even though I did care. But it's not like I'll say that outloud.

" What can you do? Excuse me don't you remember what Risa went through just to get you? Are you just going to let all that hardwork pay off for nothing?," Nobu crossed her arms and shook her head. While Nakao did the same thing.

" Then tell me what can I do? If she doesn't even love me?," I snapped at her.

" Hey don't yell at my precious Nobu," Nakao deffended. I roll my eyes at him. Nobu frown thinking. She then paced for a while and right when I was goin to tell her I told you so she stopped and gave me a mischievous smile.

" What?," I asked seeing as she came out with an idea/

" It's easy Mr. Otani sir as long as you willing to fight! and conquer!," she smirked.

'' What are you saying? Sounds like something a soldier would say," I replied confused. Nobu look at me as if I was the hopeless person ever she pulled my ear.

" Ow!," I complained.

" How much do you miss Risa? How much do you want her back?," she asked not letting go of my ear. " Ow let go let go!," I protest.

She pulled harder.

" Not until you answer my question!," she snapped in my ear. " Do you want her back yes or no?," she asked.

" Yes,'' I answered truthfully.

" Do you love her yes or no?," she asked. Er...yeah..I'm not the type of person who would say that.." Er..yeah," I replied nervously hoping there idiots won't tease me later.

" Then..How come you don't win her back? she smirked , letting me go.

Win her back?

" What do you mean?," I asked.

" She fought for you even though you didn't love her back then. So why don't you fight for her now? Why don't you try to make her fall in love with you again! It's perfect it's like a redo but now you'll be the one fighting for her," she explained her voice all happy.

"Me..fight for her..," I reapeated what I capture from what she just said.

" Exactly,"

" How?," I asked.

" By giving her all you got! Just like Risa did," Nobu pulled out a clench fist determined.

Make her fall in love with me..again.

" That's a good idea I think I'll help," Nakao offered.

" So are you in or out?," Nobu asked.

" In," I say determined. She's right. It's my fault she lost her memory which mean is my job to make everything better. I'll make everything all right again. Watch out Koizumi because I'm planning to steal your heart again and this time I won't he giving it back. I'm going to make you fall for me all over again. So watch out because this you will remember.

`**````I like how I ended this chapter with Otani being all determined! It's awesome. I hope you liked it. Please Review. **

**I'll see you all in the next chapter but unti then have fun!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So since someone mentioned before I'm just curious in asking. Do you guys think it's better if I don't write in p.o.v..is it confusing for you guys with the whole point of view thing? Well anywho please let me know. Now back to where we left off. The next chapter Please Enjoy XD**

Chapter 4. First Attempt is never the last.

**Risa**

I woke up and realized I've been having the same dream all over again.

A car.

Blood..

And this person holding me...But who? Who is that person I don't remember. As I sit down in my bed thinking about this I glance at a picture of what was my boyfriend. I sort of painful tug hit me. I feel bad and lonely...I wondered if it's because of him. I sighed, laying back on my pillow. Maybe it wasn't a good idea what I said before. My house was lonely today too. All my family had gone out. I was left here alone...feeling lonelier than before. After a while I heard a cling, cling sound coming from my window.

?

I sat up and saw small pebbles being trown in my window. I got up and looked down surprise to see Otani down there. I opened the window confused.

" What are you doing?," I asked.

How does he even know where I live? Oh! That's right he was my boyfriend.

" Open the door Koizumi," he called from down there. I went to open the door but I was still very confuse. What is he doing? I opened the door.

" What are you doing here?," I repeated.

" I need to talk to you," he said sighing.

"..About?,"

" You say you forgot me right..well I haven't forgot you. I'm sorry if this messes up your plans but I think I'll be worth it in the end," He said too quickly I hardly capture all of that.

" What?," I asked confuse.

" Let's go hang out today," he suddenly said.

" Hang out?," I mumbled confused.

" See...Koizumi I'm going to try to regain you memory back and to do that we have to hang out come on," he reached for my arm.

I stepped back.

" What are you saying?," I asked still not know for just a small peson he sure has a lot to say.

"You don't like me right?," he sighed, suddenly serious. That serious look he gave me send a serious vibritation toward me.

" I don't know you? I don't like you but I don't hate you," I replied. Hadn't he asked me this before?

" Then you'll get to know me...As I said before my names Atsushi Otani, I like basketball, we were in the same high school in the same classes,"

" Whoa! Slow down! ..your name is Otani, you like basketball, we went to the same high school? Why are you telling me all this? What're you trying to do?,"

I'm serious ! I'm so confuse!

Otani sighed and scratch his neck. I look back at him curious.

" I'm going to try and get your memory back or atleast try to get you to know who I am,"

Why is he despreatly needing me? Do I really mean that much to him? I stand there dumfounded. Not Knowing what to do. I didn't even know what to say. This is weird. I've always had something to say that I could remember and now here with him. I really don't know what to say..

" So do you want to hang out?," he asked after a while.

" Er..just go out?," I asked.

" Yeah,"

I shrug and nodded. Maybe going out with him will regain my memory. Otani sighed in relief then smiled.

I froze.

That smile...

Somehow that really pulled my heartstrings. What a pretty smile I thought in shock. He grab my hand suddenly. My hand started to tingle.

" I know exatcly where to go come on," he pulled me along. I stood still frozen as Images came back to my head.

Memory 1;

_I saw Otani and I saw him grab my hand, we were in a festival and I was wearing some type of dress. I had discovered Otani hands were really warm and a lot like a man hand_

_" You know..your short but-," I remembered I had said._

_" Whadija say!,'' he turned back looking angrily at me for calling him short. He short..but he's hand are truly a guys hand all hard and kind of boneny, I remembered thinking._

The images suddenly disappeared.

" Koizumi?," he asked suddenly looking at me in a strange way. I shake my head.

" Festival...Did we first hold hands in a...festival?," I asked him. He looked perplex for the question but thought for a moment.

" We did hold hands in the festival...Did you remember!," he asked way too happy just now.

" Uh..only that I holded your hand in a festival...that's all," I replied.

His smile disappeared. Oops..I ruin his happiness.

**Otani**

Darn. I thought she remembered. I guess I can't do much about that. I got my hopes up only to come crashing back. But atleast she remember something which means I'm a step closer. My plan is to get her memory back or try to make her fall in love with me again. But the bad news on that is I don't exactly know when Koizumi started liking me. I remember asking her once but she answered with an I don't know.

" Whatever let's just go," I say.

Koizumi nodded looking guilty now for some reason. We went downtown where there was this huge fair going on.

" OH! I LOVE FAIRS!," Koizumi smiled widely when we got there. I turned around and smiled. At least she's not so different then before. Her eyes were sparkling as she tried to decide which game to play or things to do. I put my hands in my pockets, relaxing. See this is a step foward. In no time at all she will remember..

I spoke too soon. Right after a said that I couple of guys came by and both looked at Koizumi with a foolish grin. My hair straighten up. One came infront of her.

" Hey are you alone?," One of the guy had to courage to ask. Before Koizumi could reply I pulled her back.

" She's with me," I said , holding her tightly.

The guy mumble something that sounded like " lucky shrimp,"

" Hey why you do that? ," Koizumi asked me staring at me as if I were crazy.

" Uh..Let's go check out over there," I let her go and pointed at a ride.

When we were in line to go there were bigger problems. The whole ride line was pack with guys who kept on staring at her. I would glare at most of them but they would ignore me or glare back.

" Hey what's you name?," A guy infront of us asked.

" Koi-,"

" She doesn't know you why would you care?," I interrupted Koizumi before she finish telling her last name.

" Jeez chill out I was just asking her name,'' the guy turn back around mumbling.

Koizumi looked at me again as I were crazy.

We got on the ride. After that we went walking around looking at stuff. When another guy came. For crying out loud why won't they leave her alone? This one smiled at her and asked

" Can I take your picture?,"

" Sure," Koizumi agreed.

What? Is she crazy! " No she won't come on,"

I grab her hand again and pulled her away abruptly.

" Stop it! Let go," she suddenly said stopping.

I let her go. " Stop what?,"

" Stop doing that! You're not the boss of what I do! All day you been doing that with every guy who even comes close to me! Stop it!,"

" Well those guys were totally messing with you and anyways you don't even know them," I replied back sternly.

" So? I don't even know you! You are not my boyfriend at the moment we are just friends because I don't know you like someone else but my friend. I'm not even sure if we even dated! ," she yelled.

That right there got me mad.

" Idiot! How many times have I told you that we've dated!," I blurted angry.

" Idiot? I'm not an Idiot you Idiot!Who do you think I am? ," she clenched her fist.

"An idiot," I mumured.

Her eyes glowed red.

" Me? I think your the stupid one here aren't you trying to gain my memory back? Then why are you calling me and Idiot! Me the girl that suppose to be your girlfriend!," she holded herself from attacking me.

Hmm..wait a minute we use to call eachother idiots all the time. Maybe if I make her mad some memory could come back? Hmm..it's worth to try isin't it? What's the worst that can happen? Right?

" We call eachother idiots all the time so it's no big deal but I call you more Amazon," I mumbled closely paying attention to her seeing if she had a sudden flashback. I notice something went wrong when smoke came out of her ears.

" Do you always call me an Amazon too? toohpick!," she gritted her teeth.

Oh shit.

I messed up didn't I

That was a bad idea.

Next thing I know my face is in the ground as stars and birds fly over my head.

Shit.

There goes my first attempt...failure...

**~~Ouch. Poor Otani. Thanks for reading and Please review :D**

**See you all in the next chapter**

**in the meantime..go watch awesome movies! ( I'm watching Avatar XD)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here is the next chapter =D. If you notice how I don't let Otani mom call Otani Atchan it's because that just reminds me of Atchan from A life so change. I want to write more on Atchan but I can't no more =C it's so sad I really did love Atchan character. I think one day I'm going to write a whole chapter on how Atchan grew up..heehee. Well back to this story...Enjoy and Muchas Gracias ( thank you).**

Chapter 5. Once failed try again.

**Otani**

" So...how did you get this huge purple bruise again?," My mom asked watching me suspiciously as she passes me an ice pack. The coldness of the ice pack numb the pain that was throbing just a little above my right eye. One thing I clearly don't remember is Koizumi ever punching that _hard_! This was clearly the hardest punch I've ever recieved. Nobu and Nakao were holding themselves from laughing out at the moment. Apparently they went undercover and spied on Koizumi and me.

" It's nothing I just fell..from-,"

" A very tall staircase Mrs. Otani he's lucky to have survive," Nobu informed, winking at me. I roll my eyes at her.

" Staircase? You have to start being more careful Otani. I'm going to get more ice," My mom informed leaving to the kitchen. Once she left Nobu cracked up laughing.

" She's right Otani you should be more careful..," she snickered.

'' Shut up," I mumbled.

" What gave you the idea of doing that anyways don't you know how mad Risa gets when you call her an Amazon or even just an idiot. I mean how stupid are you?," Nobu wiped a tear from laughing too much.

" Did you atleast accomplish something while you went there?," Nakao chuckled.

" Yeah I accomplish atleast something..she remember when we first holded hands," I mumble deffendtly back. It's not like I'm a complete failure! Even though I admit it it was basically my fault for what happen today but it doesn't mean I'm a completely hopeless. I just coudln't help it. She got me mad...

" First holded hands? When was that? In kindergarten?," Nobu pulled sat down across from me.

" Uh..in our first year, Chiharu and Sazuki were with us but we decided to leave them and have fun instead and...it just happened," I mumbled. It's not like I have to give her the whole details and everything.

" What are you going to do now then?," Nakao asked sitting next to Nobu.

" I don't know...I guess..I keep trying," I scratch my head uncertain.

" You have to say it with feeling Otani! Come on show your motivation!," Nobu balled her fist and held it up.

Motivation? What motivation? Didn't I just say I was going to try again? Isin't that motivating enough?

" You know when you rejected Risa she had to fight and get you she ahd to stuggle and believe in herself! How come you don't yell your goal!,"

" How come I don't yell my goal? Because it's stupid why would I yell out loud something like that! I rather keep it in my head," I replied stubbornly.

Nobu rolled her eyes lower her hand.

" Okay Captain Useless just tell me what are you going to do today? Or what is your next great plan?," she crossed her arms and waiting for me to say something. Uhhh...I'm really not good on ideas or plans and my first plan already failed. I guess I thought that if we went out today everything would work out.

But I was wrong.

So what is plan B?

( light bulb appeared)

I stood up and handed Nakao my ice pack.

" I'm going to look for her," I now got my motivation.

" B-But it's 11.30 in the night it's too late now," Nobu pointed out.

Oh yeah...I forgot.

" Well..I know where she lives I'll just visit her at her house," I replied grabbing my jacket.

" Are you crazy! She's probably asleep right now!,'' Nobu exclaimed.

" How come you guys are here then if it's so late?," I stated the obvious.

"That's because I'm staying over my darling house and his parent don't really have a curfew,"Nobu smugly smiled grabbing on to Nakao arms.

"It's true I can go and leave at any time," Nakao smiled like a dork.

Again I roll my eyes at them.

"I'm going anyways! Knowing her she's probably awake playing Video games,"

"Even if she was awake what will you tell her?," Nobu questioned. Her head shaking as if it was ver ubsurd and stupid.

I stopped...what will I tell her...

" I'm sorry,"

" I'm sorry is not good enough...hmm..how 'bout Hey Risa I love you so much please forgive me for my stupid actions but I can't live without you babe," Nobu suggested as she imated some freaking chessy guy.

I shivered.

Ugh.

" As if I'll ever say that!,"

NO NEVER!

UGH..Gross! Gives me goosebumps just thinking about it.

" What's wrong with saying that! Darling and I say stuff like that all the time don't we darling?," Nobu asked Nakao.

" Yup," Nakao agreed.

" That's you guys that's not me," I muttered. Nakao is the weirdest guy I've ever met.

"Well no wonder Risa doesn't remember you- you never say anything that she wants to hear," grumbling Nobu shook her head.

I thought about that for a moment. There had been many times when Koizumi has wanted for me to say things like that to her. But I can't...it just freaks me out. Don't ask me why it does it just does. Instead of replying I just went out. They fallowed me.

" Why are you fallowing me!," I yell when I turn around and they were right behind me.

" To see what will happen," Nakao informed.

Nobu nodded holding on to Nakao arm. I turned around and continue to walk away. Hoping that they will leave.

" Darling, How much do you want to bet Otani will end up getting beat again?," Nobu purposely whispered to Nakao.-x-

" I think he'll end up getting trown from the window," he purposely replied.-x-

" You're right darling maybe he'll get another bruise," Nobu giggled.

Grr.

" SHUT UP ALREADY! I get it already stop teasing!," I yelled at them.

I repeat I'm not a complete failure!

I will try to gain her memory back and her love

Even if it kills me..

**~~~ Sorry if I had to cut this chapter short. I have to do a bunch of homework to do today or tonight. This chapter was basically an Otani chapter now that I realize..Well I hope you like this chapter. Thanks For reading and please review XD**

**See you in the next chapter. -0-0- ( it's suppose to be cat eyes...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Everyone! What's up! Well...I really don't have much to say only that I don't know when I'll post the next chapter because I don't have a plan for the next chapter...so yeah. But I'll quickly come with an idea so I may get to write tommorow. Let's hope. For now ENJOY ENJOY =D.**

Chapter 6. Second Attempt..a little better

**Risa**

That- That Shrimp! Who did he think he was! How could I ever love just a person like him? I hope I never ragain my memory that way I don't have to remember him. I angrily push the buttons in my control. All that happen before was really making me mad. I don't even know why it was making so mad it just was! Urgh! I put the control down. I need to calm down! I need a shower or a bath anything to calm me down. I hope that will keep me calm for the rest of the night and I don't have to worry about that midget!

**Otani**

As soon as I got there I notice most of the lights were off exept one that seem to be coming from Koizumi room. That must mean she's still awake right?

" Sooo...are you going to knock?," Nobu taunted.

" I think it'll be too weird if you knock at this time of hour and with that huge bruise in your head, they'll think you're some minature monster," Nakao teased with a grin spread across his face.

I've just about had it with this idiots.

" I'm going to climb to her room easy," I murmured annoyed.

Nobu looked surprised.

" Climb?

" That's a pretty long way to go sure you can make it?," Nakao asked with a side- smile.

I look up at the balcony that led to her room.

" So? I'm a good climber it'll be a piece of cake and that way I won't have to wake up eveyone else,"I replied nonchalant.

" Darling, Please tell Otani that he is crazy and he's an idiot,'' Nobu looked at Nakao as she spoke this.

Nakao just smiled.

" I think he knows," he snickered.

" You idiots! I'm right here!," I yell at them.

I turn around abruptly and heading to the tree. I started climbing. Once I was almost there I reach for this branch and it snapped and I fell down. Nobu and Nakao started cracking up and had this I-told-you-so look on their faces.

Grr..stupid

I ignored them and tried again. This time succeding. I jump down from the tree to the balcony. I tried to see in but I didn't see much. I open the glass door of the balcony and went in. This is the first time ever sneaking in her room. I looked around and saw no one inside. Crap someone please tell me I didn't mess up houses or rooms? The door suddenly clicked. The only thing I could think about is hidding so I hid on the other side of her bed. Someone step in. I heard her humming Umibozu so I knew it was Koizumi. I stood up from my hidding place.

My mouth drop.

Oh crap wrong moment to visit.

It was Koizumi all right but she was half-naked right infront of me.

" GYAAAAAAAAAH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!," She scream as she covered herself with a towel.

I turn really really red. " Uh..,"

" AHH! GET OUT GET OUT ! ," She grab the nearest thing to her which I think look like a controler and started hitting me with it. I try blocking her hits.

" Sshh! I'm sorry I'm sorry I-,"

" PERVERT! WHAT WERE YOU DOING SNEAKING IN MY ROOM! GET OUT!," she continue to yell as her face turn a deep shade of red.

From here I could hear Nakao and Nobu dying of laughter.

" Look Relax Relax! This is a misunderstanding I'm not a pervert! I just needed to apoligized," I tell her awkwardly and embarassed of this whole situation. I was really hoping Koizumi family were really heavy sleaper and hadn't heard all of this! What will I do if they suddenly see me here infront of Koizumi when she just came out of the shower. Well think of the bright side it could of been much worse.

" Get Out! Get out!,'' She yelled pushing me away.

" Hold on..let me aplogized first," I turned around.

" Ack! Don't Look At Me!," she yelped.

Another red blush came across my face. I looked away from her. I think this is exactly as worst as it can get.

" Leave," Koizumi pointed firmly to the balcony, firmly.

" I won't...er I need to apologized," I mumbled keeping my eyes on the wall with difficulty.

" Now? At this time! Are you crazy!,"

" I'm sorry I said what I said before it just sort of happened it got me mad and I'm sorry,"

" Hmph...Is it true that you use to call me idiot and Amazon all the time?," she asked.

" ," I replied scratching my neck.

I do that when I'm nervous.

" That's...not right is it," she murmured.

Eh? What?

" If you say we were dating then why would we call eachother idiots? I don't ge that aren't you suppose to be more...romantic?," she asked.

Romantic? Me? She must be joking that is something I will never be. But If I tell her that she probably would het angry at me.

" I just act like myslef," was my genuis reply.

" You act like this all the time?,"

" Mostly,"

" I really don't see it how? How did it everything happen?," she asked.

" I don't know how..it just did," I replied with a sigh. How did it happen? How did we fall in love with eachother? I only remember suddenly having a feeling for her.

"In a way it seems like it wasn't suppose to happen. I'm tall and your short," she mumured quietly.

Weren't suppose to happen? You know what shouldn't had happen you memory lost. That wasn't suppose to happen? Why did it happen to teach me a lesson?

" But it happened and it's not like we can change the past," I tersely replied.

" Otani...why do you want me to gain my memory back? Isin't it better just to forget about me?," she asked.

That is just it Koizumi..I can't forget you..not now..and not ever again. Maybe in a couple years in the past I coud've of fotgotten you but not now..I can't.

" I've tried..I can't," I replied.

**Risa**

I started feeling guilty now. He really must be crazy in love with me or something...this shrimp is in love with me and I keep saying words like forget about me. Now here I am feeling guilty. What am I suppose to do? What am I suppose to say to him?

" Let me think abou it," I replied

I have to think about it...even though my heart is telling me not to think and just go..but I don't know I'm sooo confuse.

**````again short chapter soorrry. Homework is a drag XC but oh well you have to do it or else...so I hope you like this short chapter. I'll see you in the next chapter everyone.**

**Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh please excuse me if I mispelled a lot a words and stuff. I don't really feel well right now I think I'm sick or something sorry. So if this chapter didn't come out the way I wanted it I'm really sorry I'll make it up when I'm feeling better. For now Enjoy guys! **

Chapter 7. Let me think about it.

**Risa**

As soon as I said that I had a sudden flashback or memory..

Memory 2: Rejection ( vol.4) ( The day Otani rejected Risa =C)

_" Let me think about it," Otani murmured as he looked away worried or confused._

_What? Did he say that he was going to think about it? Did he really say that? To let him think about it. I wasn't expecting him to say that...either a yes or a no. I sat silent in the aiport watching as couple went by all of them being perfect. The girl smaller then the boy...Why is eveything so hard? Why did I have to be so tall? I would love it if I was small like most girls. Otani will never like a girl like me...he said he'll think about it. Ugh. Why did I have to confess to him? I should of kept my mouth shut. I feel like this day is going to be a long long day..._

I shook my head as soon as that memory flash stopped. I got..rejected...by Otani. I looked over at Otani. Who was looking at the wall pointlessly and looked really stiff. Maybe...the way I felt when Otani told me to think about it is the same way Otani feels now when I told him to let me think about it. Say something Risa! Anything! My mind yelled at me.

" Give me some time okay?," genuis Risa that was just genuis that must have come out the wrong way too. I sarcasticly think to myself.

" Sure...," he sighed not sounding really happy about eveything.

Now what do I do?

" How 'bout tommorow?," I blurted the first thing that came in my head.

" Huh? What about tommorow?," he asked.

" Tommorow...come by my house and...we'll talk about what will happen to us...if that fine with you,'' I murmured completely shock that I had just said that.

" Really?," he turned around suddenly.

ACK!

I do my best to cover myself and nodded.

" I'm sorry," he mumble looking away as his cheeks colored red.

" Okay...then can you do me a favor and please leave!," I begged.

"Er...Yeah sure..I'm really sorry I didn't really-well..uh..I'll see you tommorow," he mumbled and went to the my balcony.

" Er..sure," I said right as he climb down.

Once I was certain that he left I locked the doors to the balcony. That was crazy! I can't believe that boy Otani saw me half-naked over here! I mean who would of thought some random person you meet who turns out to be the boyfriend you don't remember had just seen you almost naked...but it's not like I'm that appealing I'm way to tall to ever be appealing.

Hmm...Otani

What does he see in me?

Or maybe I should be asking myself that. I guess all these moments I'm going to regain will make me answer that question. Did I really love Otani? If so..how much? AND WHY AM I THINKING TOO MUCH OF HIM!

**Otani**

" Nice move you did Otani...pfft..Are you sure you didn't have it all planned out? The whole seeing her half-naked part," Nakao bursted laughing while Nobu joined in.

" NO! Why would I do that!," I yelled at them more embarrased then mad.

" Why would I plan something like that? Who do you take me for?,"

" A Natural born flirt,'' Nobu and Nakao both said at the same time.

" You are dust! Shut up," I exploded.

" Even with the whole awkward moment everything worked out right," Nobu asked as her lips twisted in a smile.

" Yeah," I mumble still a bit annoyed " She told me to meet her tommorow."

" Hmm..if my incredible phycic powers are right...I think Risa is already falling for you," Nobu blabbered.

One thing I'll neve say out loud is how what Nobu just said truly made me happy. I remembered what happen earlier. I really didn't think she would appear like that. I never even seen her like that. Not ..that I never thought about it.

'' Hey Otani! Earth to Otani?," Nobu caught my attention.

" What were you thinking? You went completely blank...are you thinking of Risa half-naked you pervert,"

" HUH! NO!," I blushed.

Again Nobu and Nakao burst our laughing.

They are crazy...rolling my eyes I march home as those idiots continue ot tease me and laugh at me.

**Risa**

-next morning-

I nervously sit in the table across from Otani. I couln'd really sleep last night. I was waiting for Otani to say something...I mean why does it have to be me to say the first words after what happen last night.

"er...did I have any other boyfriends before you?," I asked, breaking the ice.

"no,"

There was an awkward silence.

" Okay,...so how did we meet?," I asked.

" In an umibozo concert right before high school but we didn' really meet until..our first year in high school ..they use to call us All Hanshin Kyojin ,"

Ugh.

" A comedy duo! They name us after a comedy duo! How awful!," I made a face.

" Ugh..yeah we use to hate that," he replied too making a face.

" So..,"

I tried coming up with something to say because somehow I can't really think of anything to say to him. What did we always use to talk about when we were dating anyway!

" Umibozu," he murmured unexpectedly.

Eh?

" Your facial expressions are things that really will stay with you forever...your face is too easy to read...right now you were panicking because you didn't know what to say and thinking what is the things we use to talk about when we were dating and I answered Umibozu," he wasn't looking at me when he was saying this but I was completly shock.

He can read my mind!

I have a phycic boyfriend all along!

" Am I really that easy to read!," I asked pokerfacing.

" Sometimes," he answered back with a smirk.

Crud! That's not good! How will I hide the fact that I don't love him if I never regain my memory? Wait a minute he's not reading my face now is he? I looked at Otani in alarmed.

" Heh..you know Koizumi you act the same as always..even if you don't remember me...I guess I like that about you," he murmured which my heard idmediately registered that it was something sweet...

I wanted to hear more sweet words.

That's when something pop in my head.

" When did we first kiss?," I asked curious.

He looked surpisingly at me as his cheek colored red.

" Er..I'm not sure," he awkwardly said.

" What do you mean you're not sure?," what is he talking about he has to know right? I mean we were going out right? We had to kiss right?

" Hmm...well you see the thing is our first kiss was an accident," He mumured nervously.

" Accident? Why?,"

" I guess I passed out when that happen so..yeah,'' he turned redder.

He passed out in our first kiss?

" What about our second?...were we dating by the fist kiss?," I asked even more curious.

" Uh...no not in our first...or second...and about the third well we started dating just a little way after the third kiss,"

I try picturing that. No not happening.

" Hold it! We weren't dating in our third kiss? How many kisses did we have before we dated!," I asked totally intrigue now.

" Er...I guess 3," embarrassed Otani looked away.

3 kisses before we dated! Whoa!

Otani looked completely umcomtorable now and as I watch him I notice that I start to smile. Just seeing him getting embarrassed made me smile for some reason.

" Well how about we try it?," I suddenly asked before stopping the words coming out of my mouth.

" Try what?," he asked lifting an eyebrow confused.

" You're trying to regain my memory right and I don't realy remember how are kisses were so...let's try it..let's try to kiss," I say not in control of myself the words just spilling out.

Let's try it... 

**`````I hope that satisfied enough. Well Thank you for reading this XD. I hope I'll see you soon in the next chapter if I'm feeling better. At least I got to write something though..so that's good. See you everyone...**

**Please Review.**

**Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry for not writing yesterday I was really sick yesterday completely out! So sorry but anywho I feel a little better today so...yay! Now on to the next chapter and will it kill people to review? Please Please Review. I need to know how I'm doing. Thank you. **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 8. Start all over again.

**Risa**

Let's try it..

I smiled as I see him turned slightly red. All of his nervousness just made me smiled. Also that blush made me feel better, content. Something inside of me something buried deep within was provoking me into teasing him more. I'm really curious. How did he use to kiss me?

Did he reach up?

Did I bend down?

" Er...you sure this is a good idea?,'' he asked obviously nervous.

He's not the only one nervous. So am I but curousity beat me.

" Yup," I agreed.

The time he kissed me in the hospital was way too fast. It didn't even seem like a kiss to me. I want to know how it is. Even if he's a a sort of short person. I waited for him to make the move. He looked elsewhere for a moment trying to decide what to do but finally standing up and walking over to me. Butteflies suddenly start to swarm in my stomach. His eyes met mine and for a moment I was caught in his eyes.

He bend down.

My heart started to beat louder and much harder than before. This is way too different. I've never felt like this before. This is too weird...too new.

Too sudden!

Right when he was going to kiss me I turned away.

" I'm sorry...I couldn't do it I'm sorry," I repeated looking away and trying to catch my breath.

What happened? I was completely taken in. I never felt like that before...or did I?

" Yeah...Okay," I heard him say quietly.

I look back at him with apologetic.

" Really, I'm so sorry it-it just didn't seem...-,"

He interrupted me.

" No it's cool...I understand. Want to go out or something?," he asked with a heavy sigh.

What I wanted to sat is that it didn't seem I felt...it wasn't something I was use to..not that I can remember. I nodded to Otani question.

We solemny walked outside. We were in the middle of winter so it was cold outside. My hands were cold and freezing.

" Where do you want to go?," I asked shivering.

" Don't know..anywhere I guess...," He shrug looking closely at me. I shivered and suddenly he lifted his hand and grab my hand.

" You're hands are cold here," he holded my hand.

His hands were warm.

" Er..thank you," I mumbled surprised.

"No problem," he shrugged.

Hmmm...

Otani.

I can see why I felt all tingly inside...No one has ever treated my like this...like a girl. As far as I can remember every boy I ever met alway treated me like a guy...only he treats me like a girl.

**Otani**

This is too hard I don't know what to do? I don't know if I'm doing the right thing or not. How did she fall in love with me anyways? When did she? I wish I could ask her to make everything so simple. But as if I'll ever ask that! I'll probably die of embarrassement asking and not just that how would she answer? She doesn't even remember ever loving me. I guess this means were starting all over again.

" Hey..tell me something what do you remember about yourself?," I asked her.

" What do you mean by that?," she asked confused.

" I mean do you remember what you use to do and things like that,"

"Hmm..well I do remember that I like to design things...clothes..I like fashion and stuff like that why?,"

That reminded me.

" you remember when you made...a coat...for..me," I struggled saying that.

Suddenly she froze.

Eh? What? She stood straight as if she were a statue...what's wrong with her? I shook her. She suddenly came back to life and shook her head.

" I remember...I did make a coat...and a headband and it said...Go Otani Fight!," she said.

I breath of relief escape from me.

She remember another thing...

Which suddenly gave me an idea

"I got it!," I say turning around and smiling at her.

" You got what?,"

" Starting today we'll have lessons and we'll try doing things we use to do and try to gain your memory back," I explained.

" Lessons? About what?," her brows crossed really confused.

" See little by little you are remembering by things we use to do,"

" Oh..I get it we are going to like hmm..redo everything we use to do?," she asked while nodding her face for some reason.

"Um not everything but yeah we're going to do things that we use to do and gain your memory back little by little," I explained liking my idea.

Who said I was stupid anyway?

"Hmm..I guess that can work- I'm up to it! I don't know why but sounds fun!XD," she smiled.

Fun? I'll be fun for her but all I'm going to be doing is try gaining her memory back. It'll be worth it Koizumi you will gain your memory back.

Little by little.

" Let's start right now...say things that you like and I'll say things I like," I was ready to begin.

" Sure...but first...I have a question to ask you?," she asked moving strands of hair out of the way as she smiled at me.

" What?,"

" Can we eat first! I'm STARVING!0 my stomach is killing me," as soon as she said that her stomach started to growl loudly,

The grummbling sounded like an animal.

After the grumbling died down I look at her incredously.

" What do you have in there?An animal?," I asked carefull not to make her mad.

She looked as if she was about to be mad but just laughed.

" Haha yup I guess so come on shrimp let's go eat," she laughed.

I frown.

Did she just call me shrimp?

I'll just ignore that..anyway I have to be nice to her...try to regain her memory

little by little.

I'll make you fall in love with me.

**``````I killed the kiss moment again..sorry that part wrote itself I had no part in it...okay well yes yes I did..sorrry I don't know what's wrong with me and ruining the kissing moment natural instant I guess. Anywho thanks for reading...next chapter I'll post tommorow unless for some reason I can't. **

**Please Review**

**I hope I see you in the next chapter...**

**-0-0- ( mew)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone Moi is back. No not really I haven't really gone anywhere so yup...well here the next chapter. I felt bad for killing the moment yesterday..sooo theres a maybe bonus.. ( You'll see what I mean in the end) For now everyone sit back...and **

**Enjoy XD**

Chapter 9. Processing...love..nope not there yet.

Lesson 1. Who is who?

**Otani**

" No no that's Seiko," I informed her as we looked through a yearbook. Koizumi frowned and looked at the character closely.

"Seiko? Who is she? ," she asked.

I guess I wasn't the only one she'd forgottten.

" Uh..let's just skip her for now," I say flipping the page.

" Oh no you don't!," Nobu snatch the yearbook and flash tha page back.

" Seiko is actually a guy who...kissed Otani during high school," Nobu murmured smugly.

" HEY! SHE DOESN"T NEED TO KNOW THAT!," My face turned hot red.

" You got kissed by a guy!," Koizumi said shockfully looking at me.

" I didn't know she was a guy at the moment!," I blurted defendently

Suddenly she started laughing.

' HAHA- And when did you find that out?," she asked while laughing.

"Nothing! Happened! Let's just go to the next one!," I mumble flipping the page.

Suddenly Koizumi stopped laughing and froze...

that must mean...

a memory?

" Whoa? What happen to Risa?," Nobu asked me.

I looked closely at Koizumi and waited.

" Koizumi," I shook her.

She snapped out of it and started laughing harder.

What The Hey?

" Otani...I think Risa is having a crazy moment," Nobu murmured behind me.

Koizumi continue to laugh and look at me and when she looked at me she started laughing more. After she stop laughing she gasped between laughs

" I remember her...Seiko...I remember catching her infront of Otani..and Otani fainting hahaha," she laughed.

" YOU WHAT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER THAT!,'' I exclaimed. Out of all things she remembers that!

" Say..Otani did you like the kiss?," she teased.

" Shut up! Don't mention it," I narrowed my eyes at her, warning her.

Ever since we went out that day she keeps teasing me a lot! I would often just say shut up trying to be nice to her but her teasing is annoying me...I'm close to saying I'll smack you! It makes me wonder what caused her sudden mood swing. She continue to laugh.

After I don't know how many minutes of her laughing. She finally stopped and looked at Nobu.

" Nobu? Is there someone else I should remember?," she asked her.

" Yup..there's Kohori,"

" She doesn't need to remember that shrimp!," I say grabbing the picture again" How do you even have a picture of him? He didn't even go to our school?."

Nobu snatch it back.

" If we want to help Risa regain her memory we need to tell her _everything!," _Nobu murmured passing Risa the picture.

" Another short dude?...who is he?," she asked, looking at me now.

" He's nobody just some random boy you met at a cafe were you use to work at, he had a crush on you," I mumble.

" He made you cheat on Otani," Nobu added.

"EH? I cheated on you! Me?That is...Not like me at all!," she gasped, covering her mouth with shock.

"I wasn't really you...it was him," I mumbled remembering and hating the fact that the first thing I remember was the kiss they shared.

"I cheated on you Otani? For another shorty? That is SO not like me," denying it she flip the page.

Shorty?

Grr...I wish she'll stop teasing me about my height!

" Hey..isin't this Haruka?," she asked pointing at a picture of him.

Part of me wanted to say no that's not him that's just someone random guy no need to remember him but I kept quiet and nodded.

" Oh really? I remember him whoa? He's so tall..compared to how he use to be," she said.

She remembers him..

but not me.

She remembers

Nobu, Nakao, Chiharu, Sazuki, Seiko,..everyone basically

But what about me?

" Risa do who else do you remember?," Nobu asked her.

" Hmm...I remember I girl with long black hair and she was really pretty.. I think her name is Mimi,"

See? She remembers everyone but me. Only I'm left to be remember. Me.

**Risa**

I notice that Otani went sort of quiet for a moment. I wonder why? I tried paying attention to what Nobu was pointing at but I was distracted I kept looking back at Otani. I had a feeling something was wrong..and I needed to fix it. I didn't like seeing him like this...I really didn't. I was afraid to ask though. I've only known Otani for a couple days but I can tell when somethings wrong. Somethings wrong..I know it..It's like when I suddenly remember things.

" Risa? Are you paying attention?," Nobu asked pointing at the picture again.

I looked back at the picture..

" Who is he?," I asked trying to pay attention.

I have to try regaining my memory..somehow.

Nobu phone rang" Oh..it's darling..I'll be right back," she left.

I turned slightly and looked at Otani.

ASK HIM! My head chirmed.

I can't! I replied to myself it's too weird! I'm only use to teasing him not asking him serious things. I can't be serious with him because if I do I get so confuse!

" Um..O-Otani..?," I finally was able to asked.

He looked back at me waiting for me to ask him a question or probably waiting for me to tease him but I wasn't going to do neither of those.

" Um..you look down are..you okay?," I sked in a ver small voice.

Otani brows lifted as if he was surprise for me asking him. I guess he wasn't expecting me to ask him that. Me..the girl who hardly knows him.

" Um...it's nothing," he murmured looking away.

That made me more curious..he's lying.

" Is it because of me? Do you wish to have the old Risa back? ," the one who actually remembers you? I'm the girl who doesn't rememeber you. She's the one that cheerish you..I'm like the stranger now.

" Idiot..," he said quietly " You are Risa! Just because you don't remember doesn't mean your any different..your the same...and that's something that basically will never change..you'll always be you, Anyway if you remember Haruka, Seiko, and the rest of them you'll soon remember me," he said with a small smile.

I heart reacted.

I shou've of gotten mad at him for calling me an idiot but the way he said all that didn't make me mad..infact no one has said such sweet words!

Rare.

That would describe my feelings now..It's rare for me to hear such words and feel totally touched by them.

"Yeah..I'll rememeber you..I don't know when..and I don't know how? but I will I'm positive about it.," I say as Nobu came back with a genuine smile.

I'll try rememebering you Otani. You must have been something important to me..your very speacial..that I can tell just by looking at you.

**( Bonus XD part of an extra chapter)**

Lesson 2; Kissing not allowed with strangers...

" I'm not gettin it! I'm tired of looking at faces of people I don't know!," I complained, exhausted.

" Come on Risa we are trying to gain your memory back focus!," Nobu sternly said.

" Ugh..I want to do something fun!," I still complained.

" But Risa-,"

" Give it a rest Nobu..even I'm getting tired of looking at those faces," Otani came to my rescue.

Nobu frowned at both of us..then just sighed.

" Fine..I'm going over to Darling house I'll catch you guys later," she murmured picking up her stuff and leaving " Bye."

" Bye," I replied.

As soon as the door shut I thankfully look at Otani.

" THANK YOU! I was about to explode if another pile of pictures popped up!," I thanked him.

" Tell me about it...I was about to explode too I mean most of those people I don't even know?," he smiled as he put his arms around his head and smiled.

It was still early...

" What do you want to do?," I asked to talk to him like I've known him since forever.

"Um..I don't know anything that involves no pictures I'm okay with," he replied.

I got an idea.

" Want to play video games!," I smiled widely my eyes sparkling.

Otani made a face.

"Video games?," He scowled.

" What's wrong with video games they're totally cool!," I protest.

" The thing is most of your games are base on some tall handsome guy acting all chessy and pretending like he's mighty," he muttered.

"SO? I happen to have other type of games you know? If you don't want to play fine..I'm going to play," I stood up.

He did too.

" Fine I'll play," he said following me.

We played but I kept beating Otani. He didn't stand a chance against me.

"I quit," Otani said after a while putting the control down.

" Aw come on.. don't tell me your mad because I beat you," I teased, pausing the game.

Otani frowned.." That's not is..," he mumbled " You'll win the entire game just by yourself."

I layed back in my bed.

So...what do we do now? The only idea I came up with was video games. I looked around to see if I could get another idea..that's when I look at a magazine..

" Hey can you pass me that," I asked Otani.

" This?," Otani grab the magazine

" Yeah," I reach for it.

Otani was about to hand it to me when suddenly...

**Otani**

I don't know how it happened but the thing is...I triped. I trip right when I was handing Koizumi the magazine. I actually tripped and fell directly on top of Koizumi. My lips smashing righ into her unexpectingly.

**`````So there you have it..a kiss..see..I'm not that much of a killer of kiss moments...well..let me take that back. I have a paper to do tommorow so I don't know if I can be able to type the next chapter tommorow..maybe on sunday? I'm not sure it's a mythological paper I have to do for English ( ugh). Oh well.**

**See you in the next chapter readears**

**Please Review.**

**And..of coarse thank you =-0-0-=**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yikes! So yesterday as I was working on my paper I quickly took a break an looked over the first chapters of A life so change and I found like a bunch of spelling mistakes ACK! I'm sooorryyy it's not really my spelling thats wrong it's basically my grammar. I'd be thinking something and I write something else ( ashame) How do you people even read my stuff when I'm such a horrible speller? How can you understand it? I'm sooo sorryy ( crawling into a hole sticking a sign out that reads...)**

**In any case ENJOY! ( After this it's going to get good XD)**

Chapter 10. Kissing is not allowed with strangers.

**Otani**

When I trip that is probably when it started. The contact of her lips made me start kissing her automatically. I had missed the taste of her lips. The taste of her. What surprised me was that she hesitantly kissed back. I tried to deepen the kiss but that's when my hand landed in the wrong place and Koizumi got the wrong idea...Oh...crap not again.

She pushed me off...way off!

" HEY! WHAT WAS THAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING," she bagan to protest.

I sighed...I knew this was going to go wrong...

" Nothing..my hand slip,"

" You're hand slip? You were bringing me into a more passionate kiss, you were totally taking advantage of me!, you plan the whole thing out didn't you..the whole tripping thing huh so you can touch me there! You freaking little plum!," she accused.

Well..she's mad.

She was glaring at me and her hands started to clench.

" No no you got it wrong...it was an accident," I try explaining. But by the look of her face I don't think she believed me.

"It was an accident? I don't call what you just did and accident..didn't you say our first kiss was also and accident...now I know what happened!Were you so despreate to kiss me?,"

? What is the blabbering about? She has it wrong...way was an accident. I really did trip! and I somehow ended up on top of her and kissing her.

" Look calm down, I didn't mean to do that honestly," I began to apologized.

" Of coarse you didn't," she mumbled crossing her arms and looking away.

Why is it always my fault? Like what the hell? Is life or destiny against me?

"Sorry," I repeated.

What else can I say?

" Leave...," she mumbled looking away from me.

I decided not to argue and did what she told me.

shit.

Why is it always me fault! Everthing! I screw up in everything! Just when I'm progressing a little why does it always my fault? Life is too cruel to me. First it made me short now this mess I'm into. Is it to teach me a lesson? A moral?

I sit down in a bench outside. Snow starting to drizzle down, reflecting my feelings as they fall to the ground. I stared at the ground miserably.

" Atsushi? Is that you? What are you doing?,''

I turned to see my sister standing beside me and looking at me curiously.

" What do you want?," I mumbled.

"What's wrong? Why are you so glum?," she asked with a curious smile.

" Leave me alone just go home," I annoyingly mumbled.

"Oh come on, Why are you so down Mr? Did Risa-san do something to you or even worse did you do something to sweet Risa?," she sat next to me.

" It's none of your business," I say.

" Atsushi tell me!," she continue to pressure me into saying it.

" It's Koi- It's Risa," I mumured quietly.

" What happened?," she asked highly interested.

" I..I screwed up..she's mad at me and...and I don't know what to do?," I sighed.

I don't know how to gain her love if all these weird moments keep happening. I don't know why she won't just remember me. Why can't she just remember me? Was I too cruel before to be worth remembering. Was I too mean? Why can't life be just like one of those kid's freaking fairytale. Where just one kiss and everything was fine. Happily ever after. Yeah right? As if my life would ever be a fairytale.

" Whoa, like since when are you a expressinal type of guy?," my sister asked shocked.

" You asked me what's wrong didn't you! So I told you! Can't you atleast say something better?," I yell at her.

My sister leaned back and looked at me closely.

" Hmm...you're despreate...for her..right? You want her because you truly love her. She means everything to you and you don't know what to do because you're despreate for her and you want her to know that you would do anything for her right?," my sister said.

I recalled her words...dammit she's right.

" Tell me...what to do? I don't know? How do you make someone fall in love with you? How do you make a stranger fall in love with you..trust you? HOW?," Truth be told I was despreate.

Despreate for her to remember me. Despreate for me to hold her, like I use to. To laugh with her...hold her hand..and kiss her without having to apologized for an accident. I wish I could go back in time. To when we were stuck in the middle of nowhere. I would give anything just to be with her that night. Just the two of us. I shouldn't have been acting all mean...I shouldn't have blamed her for getting us lost.

**Narrative;**

Otani was seriously sad..it made you want to cry just seeing him so sad =C...( tear, tear). Her sister watched in pity at her brother. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said sympathetically

" My dear brother...don't stop..don't give up because everything will work out in the end...just ask me I know! Love is a hard thing Atsushi but the thing is you love her, That will always be the most important thing and when you love her this much you continue to fight for it, when you do love will come back to you," she adviced.

She tried to smile for encouragement. Otani sighed looking at the snow falling down.

" Let's hope," he mumured wistfully.

**LCY!17 a/n: I don't know about you guys but if you're for some reason mad at Risa for being mean to Otani or whatever I understand it's ok to be mad at her for this part...but you do have to understand risa p.o.v ( she hardly knows Otani) and don't worry she'll realize her mistake...soon. **

**Risa**

As soon as he left I touched my lips with my fingers. Whoa..was that really a kiss? That kiss? That kiss was...

Amazing

Beautiful!

If only he hadn't done the other thing and I would've completely loved that moment. That kiss...was amazing. I never been kissed like that before. Even now..I want another kiss. That was probably how good his kiss was. But.. He touched something he shouldn't have. That ruins everything.

EVERYTHING!

I angrily throw my pillow to the ground. You shrimp! Why did you have to mess it up for me! That was just like my first kiss to me..and he had to screw it up! I was so furious. I didn't even know why it was making me so mad. So furious. I wonder why did I really forget Otani? How come I feel so mad at him for srewing up a kiss? I liked that kiss! Infact I actually loved it and he messes it up.

Why does he have to kiss so freaking amazing anywa? XoX

-that night-

" Stupid shrimp boyfriend have to kiss so good," I grumble as I stab my food at dinner.

" What got you in a bad mood tonight?," My brother asked gawking at my food.

"Stupid shrimps," I muttered.

" What shrimps we're eating rice?," he asked frowing and giving me the usaul my-sisters-an-idiot look.

" Shrimps that kiss," I muttered stil angry.

" Mom! I think nee-chan has seriously lost it this time she's talking about kissing shrimps!," he told my mom from across the table.

" Is something wrong Risa?." my mom asked.

" No...I'm going out," I mumbled pushing my untouched rice bowl and walking away.

I dialed Chiharu number.

" H-Hello?," she answered the phone shyly.

" Chiharu it's me Risa want to go out?," I asked.

" Oh..Risa...sure," she agreed.

-later-

" Risa, Why are you so angry about?,' Chiharu asked.

" Ugh! It's because of my stupid so called boyfriend I have," I angrily mumble.

"Otani-kun? What he do?," Chiharu asked.

So I told her what happened. She gave a small gasp when I was finish.

" You told him to leave?," she gasped.

"Well..yeah,"

" But Risa! Why? What if-What if Otani really didn't mean to?," she said.

" He did..he probably plan the whole thing out...boys who can trust them," I continue to muttered.

" Risa...I don't think you did the right thing, Otani is a good person, poor Otani," she murmured looking sadly at me.

" Chiharu! What are you saying! Aren't you suppose to be taking my side?," I argued.

"Well Risa don't you think Otani is being honest with you?," she asked.

Honest?

" Who knows I hardly even know him,"

" If he wasn't honest I don't think he would of still want you back, he would of gave up on you a long time ago..or on that day you forgot him, he wouldn't have kept trying to get you back," Chiharu explained.

That...does make sense but still

" Give him a chance Risa,"

"Chance?,"

" Risa, Otani loves you he really does because if he didn't he would've already given up on you- I think you were mean to him,"

Was I? I thought about it for a moment. He has been trying and he must really love me to keep trying. I did yell at him even after all he's done. I been acting mean..to him..

Chiharu right.

This is not me.

" Chihary...what should I do?," I asked her.

What should I do to fall in love with someone? What is love like? It can't end like this. This is not how love is suppose to be.

" Hmm..apologize?," Chiharu suggested.

Apologize...

" Guys like him are hard to find Risa," Again she adviced.

" I'll find him...and I'll give him a try again," Anyway I'm starting to enjoy having him around. Maybe Otani is the right person I should fall in love with. I'm starting to love his company. I'm going to look for him.

**Otani**

" Mom I'm going out," I say as I leave to go over to Koizumi house to try and apologize. I was just thinking on what to say to her when I reach her house when someone taller then my bump into me or I bump into her and we both fell down. Her top of me as I catch her.

It was Koizumi...

" Koizumi?," I say surprise

" I'm sorry Otani..I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you before please forgive me," she said as she put her arms aroung me.

Huh? What's going on? How did this suddenly happen.

Why was she hugging me. I holded her still too surprise to say anything. It's true she's here...and she's hugging me..tightly?

**~~~~~~~~~ I hope you like it and I probably had spelling mistakes ( hidding in hole still). I'm sorry. I hope you continue to read..I'm going to try to get this to it's climax so yup keep reading. See you all in the next chapter XD.**

**Please Review.**

**Oh and sorry for posting this late at night.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Well people this chapter was suppose to be way longer but I had little time to work on it cuz one of my friends that I haven't talk to in a long time was online so I had to talk to her sorryXD. Um..does anyone know Otani sister name? Well everyone it's about to get good so**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 11. It'll work out

**Otani**

Okay, it's official I am definetly confused. I don't understand why she is hugging me? Wasn't she mad at me before? I tried to recall what she said...she was apologizing wasn't she? I slowly sat up, her still in my arms. Hugging me.

" I'm so sorry," she continue to apologize

The fact that she was apologizing took me by surprise too. Too much by surprise. It was almost shockful after what she had told me last time we talked. I didn't reply right away I just kept holding her in my arms not wanting to let go.

" O-Otani?," she slighly pulled apart to look at me.

" You...came to apologized?," I asked still in a shock state.

She nodded.

" Wasn't I the one that mess up? ," Is she saying that it's her fault that happened was all her fault wasn't it mine? Wasn't it me who messed up?

She slowly let go of me. I had to restrain myself from stopping her. It's been a long while since we had physical contact.

" It wasn't you...it was me I'm sorry all that happen was my fault..you see..I've never been really kissed like that before and I guess with what happen I just got mad sorry Otani really," she looked down.

I was still surprised..It took me a while to figure out what to say.

" I'm the one that should be apologizing..not you, I'm the one who screwed up,'' I start to say.

" NO! You're doing fine this is all my fault! I am seriously stupid that's why I lost my memory and that's why I can't remember you because I am such a screw up," Koizumi said shaking her head as if all the stupidness of the world was her fault. I sighed...she'll have to forgive me for this...

I punch her a meat-head punch.

Slightly and not too hard.

" You meathead! You're not," I told her.

" HEY! Why you punch me?," she asked.

" Sorry, listen though...It's not your fault okay everytime you mess up will just help you realize not to make the same mistake again," and I learned that...when I met her. Koizumi. I realize that my mistake was rejecting her before...and I'm glad to know I didn't make the same mistake twice.

She sat there for a moment.." It's is my fault though on what happen before,"

"No you're not,"

" Yes I am,"

" No I am,"

" IDIOT!," we both said suddenly at the same time.

" You're not a screw up Idiot..no one is unless they are screwed up in the head or something and your not!," I argued.

She's not a screw up.

" But I am mess up in the head why do you think I don't remember you!Idiot," she muttered.

Her eyes started to water. She is just a dope. I grab both her arms and firmly tell her.

" Don't cry...this is stupid why are we fighting over who screw up..let just come to a impasse," I told her,softly.

I saw as Koizumi eyes expanded as she realize that I was right.

" Thank you," she hugged me again.

" Relax..I'm sure that won't happen again," I say hesitantly hugging her back.

Forgetting the fact that we were pratically sitting down in the sidewalk. But I didn't seem to care all I had in my mind was Koizumi. She came to apologize to me and that just made my night. It's not impossible then..to gain your love. Maybe my sister was right love will come back.

" Um...Otani," she suddenly said as she pulled apart.

She was blushing?

" What?," I asked, confused by her blushing.

Koizumi took a deep breath.

...

" Kiss me," she said.

!

!

" WHAT!," Did she just say kiss me?

She has lost it...no this is a dream...totally a dream. Koizumi wouldn't say that...or would she? No way did she just say Kiss me? She's crazy something must be wrong.

" What!," I repeated alarmed.

She blushe more.

" I...want you to kiss me that's all," as she said this she was looking at the ground.

Her face turning a deep scarlet.

She wants me to kiss her?

Out here?

Where everyone can see?

With snow falling?

RIght now?

I start to do what I usually do when I get nervous I star to scratch my neck.

What is the girl saying?

Noting that I was hesitating Koizumi suddenly said," Oh! Gosh...if you don't want to it's fine I'm sorry it's okay,"

I look up at her. So...she wants me to kiss her? But why? I'm a guy she berely met why does she want to me to kiss her even after all that happened?

Unless...

She started liking me...

" Do you really want me to..er..kiss you?," I asked.

Do people even ask people when someone wants to be kissed? I don't think so.

" Um...it's because I just...want to be kissed like how you did before," she murmured. I looked around and found a bench on the other side. I stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

" Where are we going?," she asked.

Instead of replying I crossed the street and sat down in the bench her next to me.

" Otani what are you-," I interrupted her by kissing her...this time making sure I do it right.

**Risa**

He was kissing me! He really was! I kissed him back enjoying the way his lips feel on mine. Without thinking I bring him closer to me. He was hesitant at first but then just continue to kiss me. Suddenly images of past kisses flash to my head...

_Otani and I first kiss_

_Me kissing Otani_

_My birthday kiss_

_Our strairs kiss_

_Our Chrismas kiss_

_Our out in the stree kiss_

There were only images flashing in my head. Beautiful kisses. So it is true...we were dating and we did kiss before...I was enjoying this moment. Could it be that I'm falling for him now?

" Ahem," I heard a oddly familiar voice say...

**~~~Dun dun dun who could the person be?Is Risa falling for Otani? Find out in the next chapter. I'm telling you after this I'm really going to try and make it awesome and really interesting. Keep reading I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

**Please Review.**

**Thank You.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh! I read all of you guys review thank you so much XD. Oh and Risa brothers name is ****Takuto I think...haha I'm not even sure exatcly sorry. Oh and also sorry for not writing yesterday inspiration hit me somewhere else so I wrote something else XP. But don't worry I'll continue to ubdate this story almost everyday. Ok! Now eveyone...**

**ENJOY ENJOY! XD :D**

Chapter 12. The New Sensation of Jealousy.

**Risa**

I pulled apart from Otani. Feeling like laughing for some reason. But I holded myself from that and looked at who had spoken. Standing firmly infont of me was a girl that was about my height with long back hair and dark eyes.

"I think people don't want to see that out in street out in plain sight..at least get a freaking room,"she muttered grimacing in disgust.

I remember her...what was her name...ugh...Timi?Emmy?No...Mimi!

It's Mimi.

She ignored me.

" Hi!," She happily greeted Otani.

" Hey Mimi,"Otani said not looking really happy.

"Your Mom told me that you just went out so I decided to visit you! How it's going!," she smiled.

I only vaguely remember Mimi..not really much about her. Just the fact that I know who she is.

" Great..Never better," Otani murmured.

I knew he was lying and it was because of me. Mimi turned to me.

" I heard that you lost your memory," Now Mimi looked at me.

" Um..It's still lost," I replied.

"She doesn't remember many things," Otani informed her with a sigh.

"Really? Does she remember you?," she asked Otani.

Oops

She nailed it. Right on the point.

Otani shook his head instead of answering her. Mimi started laughing.

" That is funny! How could you forget you own boyfriend?," she asked me.

I didn't say anything because it's not like I know why I forgot him? How should I know why I forgot him? Mimi smirk at Otani.

"Well..that being the case let's go out," she clearly told Otani, not me.

" Mimi it's too late right now," Otani stated.

" So? It's not that late anyway nightclub are open 'till midnight today," Mimi insisted as she grabs Otani arm.

( Electrical jolt)

A jolt went through me. Radiating off of me. I didn't like her touching him.

" Nightclub?," Otani mumbled as Mimi grip his arm.

" Or we can go somewhere else..anywhere exect a video game center! No way am I entering that again!," She angrily looked at me.

" Mimi let go of my arm," Otani mumbled annoyed.

That satisfied me a little, knowing that Otani isin't that interested in her.

" Come on..please, please, please!," Mimi begged showing one of her sweet smile.

Fake!

That smile is so fake I can just feel it..I didn't like this. Why was I getting so angry anyway? I just didn't like the way she was holding on to him and definetly not the fact that she kept ignoring as if I wasn't even here. Otani looked over at me. Don't go Otani! I wanted to tell him but my mouth wouldn't move or open. I couldn't uttered the words out.

" I'll go okay,-" Otani started to say.

No!

" -But only if Koizumi goes as well," he turned and told Mimi.

I sighed relief...

Mimi grimace at me " Do you even want to come? Aren't you busy looking for some memory lost therapy?," she rudely said.

I angrily clench my fist. Well who does she think she is!

" Mimi," Otani murmured annoyed by her comment.

I ignore Mimi. She was still holding on to Otani. Why doesn't she let him go? Why is she so clingy? I wanted to reach up and seperate them. She has no right to touch him. Last time I check I think I was his girlfriend! According to me! Otani and Me as still going out so she has no right to touch him and ignore me!

" Okay, fine..If you want to come you can come," Mimi muttered.

From the look of her face I could tell that she was slightly hoping I'd say no and walk away.

" I'm. Going!," I stated a little too loud.

" Okay! You don't have to announce it to everyone!," Mimi stated back while rolling her eyes " Let go eat at a buffet or something," She aske Otani sweetly.

" Er..sure," he said with a shrug , his arm still caught up in Mimi's.

Grr. Seriously why does she hold on to Otani like he's her boyfriend.

" Let's go then,'' she smiled and pulled Otani.

Ugh! I didn't like this at all! Mimi starts walking away with Otani. I trailed behind muttering to myself. Mimi hears me though and looks back at me and smirks.

" Come on.._Koizumi _catch up," she smirked as she said my name all funny.

Hmph. Who? Me? Catch up?Oh I'll catch up why don't you catch up! I snapped at her in my head. I felt angry inside. I wanted to seperate them but I didn't know how.

" Where are we going exactly?," Otani asked.

" Oh I know a place, you'll see," she holded him tighter.

How tightly is she holding him? Too tight...and why is she holding him too tight!

" O-Otani-," right when I was going say something I bump into one of those poles in the middle of the sidewalk. The impact of the hit made me fall down.

" OW!," I yelp in pain as I rub my forhead. I was too busy paying attention to Mimi holding Otani hand that I didn't even see the pole.

" Hey are you okay?," Otani asked me, kneeling down next to me, away from Mimi.

" Uh. Yeah," I nodded rubbing my forhead.

Otani smirked.

" Hitting Poles huh Koizumi, well that's new," he silently laughed looking at my face which I'm pretty sure has a red mark on it.

I was actually going to smile back but Mimi had to butt in.

" Well it seems your still clumsiness is still with you, dork," She smirked.

I looked madly at her. What is wrong with her? She looked so sweet in my before memory. Now she just seems like..like a brat. I catch as Otani rolled his eyes at her. Otani offered me his hand.

" Come on Amazon we can't be sitting in the streets all night long," Otani quietly said to me.

Amazon? Did he have to bring that up.

" Shut up Midget," I mumble as I grab his hand, silently satisfied that finally Mimi had let go of his arm. When Otani helped me up he started to let go of my arm. Oh no he doesn't. I clutch his hand and squeeze his hand before he could let go again. Otani gave me an incredously looked as if he was surprise that I was grabbing his hand.

" I'm cold," I lied.

No I wasn't cold, I just wanted him to hold my hand...mine not hers.

" Oh,"

I heard Otani barely whispered as he actually squeeze my hand back...

Memory; _The Cute Card to Play_

_(volume 1)_

_I sit in the table not enjoying the night out. I was suppose to find a tall handome guy and beat my bet with Otani. Find guys like Cain but what happens? I end up in this Karaoke place with weird farm looking animal boys that kept on bugging me. Especially that one freaky boy who right now just left. I remember seeing Otani leave._

_" Hey do you know the boy who just stepped outside?,"_

_" Is he a friend of yours?," _

_Two girls giggled._

_I knew for a fact they were talking about Otani._

_" Yes," I remembered blurting._

_" He's adorable!," they both giggled._

_Adorable? Come to think about it Otani is kinda cute...and all these girls think so too.._

_( later on)_

_ I watch for the first time as Otani plays basketball! I clutch my head with both my hands. So Nobu was right! Otani has a bunch of girl fans! Of coarse I completely forgot! Short boys have the cute card to play! I can't let this happen! I'm not losing our bet!_

_" Hey what're you guys doing here?," Otani caught a glimpse of us._

_He looked at me._

_" This isin't over! I'm Not Losing To You," I scream off while pointing at him as I grab Nobu arm and run away..short guys are so lucky having cuteness genes! _

_I then remembered images of girls who had always liked Otani_

_Kanzaki..I think that was her name_

_Hitomi.._

_and...Mimi._

_All of them have been rivals...my enemies._

" What's with her?," It was Mimi voice that made me come out of my memory trance.

I blinked and looked at her.

" What did you remember?," Otani asked, probably already use to me having sudden flashback.

I open my mouth to tell him but nothing escaped. I wanted to say that I remember him...a little and I rememeber him being liked by a bunch of girls. But I somehow couldn't say that outloud. I shook my head.

" Nothing..just a family thing," I lied tucking strands of my bangs behind me ears nervously.

" Koizumi," Otani frowned not really believing me.

" Come on let's go I'm freezing my butt out," Mimi complained.

I admit it Otani is cute...and I guess a bunch of girls liked him but still...he loves me right?

We went along and fallowed Mimi. The thing that made me happy was that I was holding Otani hand. When we got in Mimi sweetly asked Otani

" Where do you want to sit?,"

" Uh..,"

" Left table," I say for Otani.

Mimi scowled.

" I asked Otani not-," before Mimi could finish Otani interrupted her.

" Left table is fine," he said.

Mimi just shrugged.

" Koi-whatever your name is can you follow me to the restroom?," Mimi struggle to ask me nicely.

Otani let go of my arm.

" Sure," I replied flatly as we went to the restroom. As soon as we went in Mimi grasp my arm.

" Look this time I'm not going to give up that easy! I'm still planning to steal him away..don't think I gave up and don't think just because he's with you that will stop me!," she firmly told me.

I angrily snatch my hand back. I had it with her already.

" So let's get this straight okay? I'm not going to be that easy to fall this time got that," she bossed.

I clech my fist.

She shouldn't tell me what to do?

" I don't care! One thing for sure though Mimi I'm not handing him to you!," I suddenly blurted .

The words coming out faster then they could registered in my head. Did I just say I wasn't going to hand Otani back...the funny thing is that what I said felt actually good. I didn't regret it eithter.

" Why would you care about him if you don't even remember him..if you don't even know him," she got in my face.

" I care! So what if I don't rememeber him at least I know that he's special and I won't lose him to you! Otani may be a guy I hardly know but atleast I know that he only want me! He belongs to me," I face her back.

Mimi grimace.

" In that case we'll just have to see who wins," she said.

and she was right. We'll see...

" I won't let him go," she added holding out a fist.

" Me neither...Let the best girl win Mimi," I won't lose! I held out a fist too facing her.

Not to her!

If she wants to fight about it fine

I will!

I'll fight for Otani.

**~~~~~so yup it was Mimi. I don't really have anything agains Mimi to me she's actually pretty funny in parts but I felt like using her in this story so I put her in. I hoped I got you hooked in the story XD. Also I hoped you like it. **

**See you in the next chapter...=)**

**Please Review XD**

**Thank You for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I was in such I good mood today I think this chapter is more of a trying to humor people then leave them in suspense. Sorry. I say soorry to much don't I? Haha. My bad then. I posted this a little later today because I was working on another story at pratically the same time so this one took longer. I promise though the next chapter will be much more suspenseful then this one. This one is just a sit back and enjoy type so...Relax and Enjoy! XD**

Chapter 13. What's crazier than dinner?

**Risa**

We stared at eachother for a while. Until a woman and her daughter appeared and they stare at us like we were two crazy girls about to fight. I didn't want to be the first one to look away but I was. I looked away and marched back to the table.

" Took both of you long enough what were you guys doing?," Otani asked.

I just shrugged, angrily.

So Mimi is my enemy? A rival who always has wanted to take Otani away from me. But I won't let that happen. Who cares if I forgot him I'm still not losing him..at least not for her.

" Sorry," Mimi gave a fake smile to Otani.

" Well..I'm going to get food I think I heard they have the best Takiyaki here," Otani hardly payed attention to Mimi.

It seems like he's more interested in what he eats then her.

Hmm...I wonder if Otani is the type of dense guy?

I got up and went to grab my food too. Keeping an eye on Mimi.

Wait!

That's when it all sort of hit me...how in the world do I catch Otani attention? exactly? What was I thinking anyways when I said I won't give up either? And when am I suppose to win him? Now? Here? In a buffet?

" Koizumi is something wrong?,"

I jumped startled when I heard him ask. I turned around surprised.

" What?," I asked.

Otani looked at me curiously.

" I said if you were okay?," he mumbled grabbing a spoonful of food.

There it goes again, my heart skipped a beat for an unknown reason. I looked away remembering that I was an open book and he can read my facial expressions.

" It's nothing," I say.

" You're a horrible liar," he mumbled back again, not believing me .

Darn it.

" Forget it-it's nothing Otani," I walked away.

I heard him sigh.

" Is it because of me?," Otani suddenly murmured.

I turned back, frowing.

" What are you talking about?," I asked.

" I don't know..everything is always my fault..was..it because of the kiss I gave you? Did I do something wrong?," he asked scracthing his neck.

" No...," I suddenly start to laugh.

He thought it was his fault. That all that's happening is his fault somehow.

" Shut up! It's not even funny," Otani mumbled annoyed as he walked away.

I smiled remembering the kiss actually. The kiss he gave me was amazing. If I could name the best kisses I've ever had that I can remember I guess this night kiss would be one of them.

" Honestly, if you are trying to get his attention or win him over I think you should stop annoying him," Mimi appeared.

" Like you don't," I mumbled back.

" What did you guys talk about anyway I only catch the last part?," Mimi asked while sticking her tongue out at me.

" Nothing," I simply replied.

"I'm not stupid you know," she said also walking away.

I got my food and went to sit at the table. Putting my plate down next to Otani plate.

" Nope," Mimi put her plate before mine.

" Hey! I was going to sit here!," I protest.

" I put my plate down first!," she said sitting down.

That's not fair!

I sat grudingly in the other side of the table. When suddenly got an idea. I look at Mimi.

" Mimi you dropped something," I say.

Mimi frowned looking down at the table to see what she drop. As she looked down I switch Otani plate over to mine.

" What?," she asked.

I bring the plate next to mine. Mimi looked up now.

" What are yout talking about?," she asked puzzled.

" Nothing must have imagen it," I start eating pretending like nothing happened.

Otani comes arounf with a much smaller plate. He hesitates for a moment as he looks at the plate. Realizing that his plate was moved and not knowing why? He gave a small shrug and sat down on my side.

" Hey! That's not-," Mimi noticed now what I've done.

She stops herself and glares at me.

Shiver.

Now if you people know Mimi you know that her glares are pretty freaky..She was giving me a freaky glare that told me she would love to kill me.

**Otani**

I watch both of them now. Mimi is over here glaring at Koizumi and I don't even know why? and by the way who moved my plate! I could've sworn I had it on the other side. Koizumi started to squirm now by the freaky glare Mimi was giving her.

" Mimi..stop glaring at Koizumi you're freaking me out too," I tell her truthfully.

See I'm use to MImi being sweet,I know she's not but I'm used to her acting sweet. Mimi then turned to me and smiled sweetly. We started to eat but it was way too quiet.

" So..what's new lately?," Mimi asked me.

I shrugged. Nothing is really new..exept Koizumi lost of memory.

" Can I ask you a question then..both of you? how come you two were kissing in the middle of the street and I thought she didn't remember you?," Mimi asked glancing at both of us.

I didn't reply but I could feel my face turing a shade of red. I glance over at Koizumi who was also blushing.

" Well?," Mimi urged.

" It's none of your business Mimi," I manage to get out.

" I guess not...just curious," she mumbled.

Was it me or was Koizumi smiling? She's acting weird tonight? First with the whole hug and kiss me thing the with the pole, and now like this?( there some weird tension in the air too I wonder why?) I ignored both of then as they go back to glaring at eachother.

" Can someone pass me the salt?," I asked finding out that the salt was on the other side.

Both Mimi and Koizumi reached for it. They both started to give eachother glares again.

?

They both wouldn't even pass me the salt they just held on to it while they share some type of inside message.

" Um. Nevermind," I tell them since both of them wouldn't even let go of the freaking salt.

After a while they finally let go of the salt.

Okay? weird? Mimi averted her attention to me again.

" So when are you going to visit me?," Mimi asked me.

I shrugged. I don't think I even have time to visit her anyway at least not until I gain Koizumi memory back. Which reminds me..I'm pretty sure Koizumi had a memory about me back when we were still outside. I know she was lying. Koizumi is like the top 10 worst liars in all Otaka. You can tell she's lying because

A. She looks away not looking at you in the eye

B. Starts to get extra clumsy and twitces a lot.

and

C. starts to laugh nervously or smile.

In which she did , so it's obvious that she was lying. I wanted to ask her right now but I don't think she would say anything with Mimi here. The way she keeps glaring at Mimi it seems like as if she were ..Jealous? Could she be jealous? I turned that thought away though. No it can't be that because first she had to love me to ever be jealous...and she doesn't love me.

**Risa**

I watched Mimi carefully, she return the same look too. I don't know why I can't just turn around and ignore her. These past days have been some of the most unsual days ever. It's like waking up one morning and find out that you have a boyfriend that you don't even know and then that he's short and gives the most amazing kisses ever! Then suddenly you get all mad when someone wants to take him away. This is all too new for me. What's wrong with me anyways? Maybe my brother was right I have finally lost it. I kept glaring at Mimi. Otani was giving us a curious look as if he's thinking something was wrong. I stuff something into my mouth. Mimi does the same thing. Next thing we knew we are both stuffing food into our mouths. Both our mouths suddenly become full.

" What are you guys doing !," Otani gasped as he gave us the WTF.

Mimi and I swallowed our big chunks of food.

" Sorry," We both say looking down.

At the same moment a short girl appeared.

" Hey, Can you help me I lost my phone ," the girl sweetly asked Otani.

Again a felt a jolt exept this time it was much stronger. I looked at Mimi. She was thinking the same thing as me. We both know short girls is a far competition. I know because of the memory I had with all those short girls who liked Otani. We both nodded.

We weren't going to let a short girl come near him either...no way.

" Here I'll help you," I offered standing up for Otani.

" I can help too," Otani said.

" No, it's find she has it all done don't worry sit back down," Mimi stopped him.

Otani frowned.

The girl frowned too. I instantly knew she only wanted Otani help not mine. But too bad. I already am competiting with Mimi. I don't need her to step in the picture too. So the girl left.

" I swear both of you are acting crazy," Otani sighed giving us both a look.

I sat back down and continue eating. Mimi ate too quietly. We both tried to calm down. So we stop glaring at eachtother.

When we left I wondered if Mimi was going to leave or Me? Mimi smiled at Otani. " Hey Atsushi are you going to take me home?," she asked cheerfully.

" Um..I'm taking Koizumi home first," He said much to my surprise.

He was taking me home!

Mimi frowned.

" Why! Why are you still with her! She doesn't even remember you so why are you still with her! Why haven't you left her. If she doesn't even bother remembering you!," she angrily said.

" You already know the answer to that Mimi I told you already I'm nuts about her okay and I don't care if she forgot me.. maybe she was meant to forget me , I don't know but I know that I'm still going to be with her," Otani said firmly.

Mimi eyes started to water " Do me one favor then please," she begged suddenly.

" What?," Otani asked.

What could she want?

" Can you atleast give me a kiss please! I've always wanted a kiss! I've never been kissed in my life please just a quick kiss," she told him with tears in her eyes.

WHAT! NO! Otani can't accept that! I'm his girlfriend! I saw as Otani face turn red and bewildered.

She can't...He can't kiss her. I giant electrical shock went through me. No no He can't kiss her! Otani! Don't kiss her!

**Otani**

That's it! Girl's have lost their mind today! What wrong with them! Whats with girls and asking me to kiss them! Aren't their plenty of guys to go around with! What the hell! I watch as Mimi eyes are watery. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but i didn't want to kiss her eigther. I guess I was stuck in the middle. Not such that but I swear something electrical is radiating off Koizumi. What should I do? I glance between Koizumi and Mimi. They're crazy! This is Crazy!

" Please..just one kiss," Mimi begged.

One kiss?

What should I do?

**````Okay I guess I can cut it off there...Oh also I used Mimi for this part because she's the one person who is sort of clingy to Otani more then the rest of them or Hitomi..Hitomi was pretty clingy too actually...hmm but that's a different story and anyway Hitomi got out of the picture a long time ago. XD So that's why I used Mimi for this. So what do you think Otani will do? Will he kiss Mimi? If he does what will Risa do? Find out in the next chapter of Remember Me ( it's not going to be as long as A life so change by the way). See you XD**

**Please Review =D + Thank You =O_O=**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hmm..I really don't have anything to say...only that I think I messed up the last chapter so I'm really am sorry about that...I tried not to mess this one up..and If I do please tell me to correct it. Well..yup that's all. Oh and for those in Mexico or who speak spanish have you heard the song Rosas by oreja de van gogh! It's awesome I love that song I'm listening to it now as I'm writing this. XD**

**Enjoy ! :D**

Chapter 14. A kiss is still just a kiss.

**Otani**

What should I do?

There is basically a number of things that I can do. I might as well get this over with. I kissed her but not in her lips but in her cheek.

" There, Now go home Mimi," I tell her as I start to walk away. I really hope she will leave now. Even though she is my friend she's just not my type.

**Risa **

Ugh! No no no! I clench my fist. Angry at not just Mimi and Otani but suddenly everyone around me! Mimi walked over to me having a wide smile in her face.

" I'll be back dear Risa you'll see," Mimi told me quietly.

I didn't say anything. I didn't say anything because somehow I was shocked that Otani had kissed her, even though it was in the cheek a kiss is still a kiss.

A kiss will always be a kiss.

Mimi left smiling. I silently walked to where Otani stood, waiting for me. I walked passed him.

" You don't have to walke me home," I mumbled, keeping my hands in the coats pocket.

I didn't want him holding my hand. I'm mad at him. I'll admit it I am mad at him kissing Mimi. I didn't expect him to kiss her. Not infront of me. His own girlfriend or supposedly.

" What are you talking about? It's late, I'll walk you home," he curiously mumbled back.

He shoudln't have kissed her. Not even in the cheek! All the time in the buffet I was fighting for her not to get kissed by Otani and what happens..Otani kisses her. Just with that small kiss and it seems like I lost this battle. Losing it is what made me mad. He shouldn't have kissed her at all! Couldn't her say something like no?..two simple letters, one simple word. Why am I so mad anyways! Honestly why? I know that it's jealousy but why am I feeling it with someone I hardly know? Someone I don't really remember. Someone I only met a couple days ago. I suddenly want to clutch my head because I'm so confuse. By all that's happening and all these sudden memory flashbacks I'm getting. I stop walking and exasperatedly stomp my leg and thew my hands up also exasperatedly.

" I hate it!," I blurted outloud.

I hate it that I have Otani now in my life unexpectedly to confuse everything in my world. I hate it that I don't know what is it that I'm feeling suddenly. I think I should just go hit my head until I remember everything..until I fully remember Otani and how it was. I wish it was a piece of cake. If life was only a piece of cake I wouldn't have to worry about this. I wouldn't have to worry on what I should remember and what I should forget.

**Otani**

I turned and face Koizumi. I saw how she just stopped walking and now is stomping around for some reason.

" What are you doing?," I asked walking back to where she stop.

She didn't answer me just looked away. That's exactly when I knew what was wrong but I still went ahead and asked her.

" What's wrong," I asked.

She gave me a look.

" You're are pretty dense aren't you," she frowned crossing her arms.

" Dense? About what?," I still asked..just to make sure.

" Stupid," she mumbled walking away angrily.

" Wait Koizumi," I grab her hand holding her back " The kiss I gave Mimi meant nothing okay, Mimi was going to keep bugging unless I kissed her somehow," I explained.

Knowing that she was mad at the kiss I gave Mimi.

" A kiss a still a kiss, why did you kiss her!," she accused yanking her arms away from mine.

" It was in the cheek it meant nothing,"

" Go around kissing random girls in the cheek around the street and asked them if that kiss meant nothing," she argued saying something weird.

" What do you mean?," I asked not getting the point of me going around kissing random girls in the street.

" Idiot! I mean it may not mean anything to you but to them-to her it may mean something," she turned abruptly and stomp away.

" Wait..Koizumi," I called again catching up with her.

She tried walking faster but I still catch up.

" Why did you kiss her? I still don't see it, I don't understand why you would do that!," she angrily protested.

" Will it help if I said I was sorry?," Is sighed.

I'm tired of fighting with her. We've been fighting twice today now. I don't want to continue to fight.

" Sorry is the only thing you can say? Can't you say something else?,"

" What do you want me to say then?," I demanded.

Koizumi stays quiet for a moment.

" Koizumi," I called.

" What?," she answered still angry.

" You don't have to be jealous," I tell her watching her reaction carefully.

Her face started to change color. First it was a shade of pink and suddenly that color got darker.

" Who said I was jealous midget! I'm not jealous," she lied blushing.

She's jealous..she was jealous which actually made me happy. That can only mean that she started liking me. Finally realizing that I may now be wining her heart. I smiled.

" Mimi and I will never get together she is was different for us to get along, There'll never will be anything between us," I tell her smiling cockedly.

" So then why did you kiss her? If she was somehow different just because all your current past lovers happened to be shorted than you that doesn't mean Mimi doesn't count either," she grumbled.

" Past lovers?," I asked making sure I heard right.

Koizumi nodded..then realize twhat she has just said.

"You remember then..my past lovers? Is that what you remembered before," I asked her.

" Uh...," Koizumi stammared.

" That means you sort of remember me right?," I realized.

" A little,'' she admitted.

" Why didn't you tell me?," I asked.

Wouldn't it be obvious after everything that's happened that I would want to know that she remember me a little?

" I don't know it didn't seem like the right time especially since Mimi was there," she murmured.

I notice her hand was free so I took it. I looked up at her. Locking my gaze into her glittering eyes.

" I don't care whose there, Tell me! I know it seems like we barely met eachother but tell me Koizumi..please," I sort of beg.

" Why..did you really kiss her?," she asked her eyes becoming watery.

She went back to the before subject. Right now as she said this it reminds me of how it use to be. Before she lost her memory. She would still be like this. She's just being her usual self.

" I'm sorry I kissed her it own't happen again..I promise," Why would I want to kiss Mimi anyways?

The only person I want to ever kiss is her..it's Koizumi. She burst out crying.

" Why are you crying now?," I asked sighing.

This girl has enough water to cry for a whole day non-stop.

" Otani why..why are you acting like this," she sobbed.

" Acting like what?," I asked confused.

" Why do you act so nice? to me it's...it's not normal," she cried.

Huh? Is she crying because I'm being nice to her?

" Normal?," I questioned.

" It's not normal to me..all the boys I met before you always treated me different...you're the only one that treats me like a girl..like who I am! AND YOU'RE CONFUSING ME," she clutch her head with her hands.

" Koizumi," I reach for her.

This time she didn't get away. So I did the one thing I only remember doing once. I hugged her.

" Even if you still really don't know me...I- I love you," I whispered.

I don't know if she heard me..but she started too suddenly fall down. She fainted or pass out suddenly. I holded her as she fell down. I touch her forhead. She had a fever her skin was really hot. Her house was still too far away from here. I carried her to my house being the closest. By the looks of the way the snow keeps on falling I think there might be a blizzard. Well Koizumi it lookes like you'll be staying the night over...

~~~~~**I hope this was better then the last chapter. Well in any case let me know what you think XD. Please Review ( thanks for reviewing too XD). I'll see you in the next chapter XD**

**Till then...the next chapter will be name memories you shouldn't remember. See you! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Well if you want to blame someone for not writing this chapter earlier blame my brother who wouldn't let me on because according to him watching useless videos is more important then me writing the next chapter. ANywho I guess I have to take the blame too since he is my brother..I tried to make this chapter sort of a serious chapter and sweet but sad at the same time. When the memoried keep going I hope you guys can keep up XD. **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 15. Memories you shouldn't remember

**Otani**

" Yup, she does have a fever," My mom confirmed when I layed her down on our living room couch.

I already knew that.

" It's snowing pretty bad outside I don't think I can take her home," I say while I stare at the window, watching as the snow increased.

" No, that's a bad idea I think that'll make her worst, her house is still a lot of blocks away right?," My sister pointed out.

I nodded turning my attention back to Koizumi.

" I'll call her parents, she can stay the night over I'm sure," My mom happily agreed.

" Yes! That would be perfect! She can stay in my room," My sister cheered.

"No! No way is she staying with you, you'll just bug her," I argued.

She rolled her eyes at me.

" Okay, then where is she staying? Don't tell me she's staying at your room?," she asked her mouth twisting in a smirk.

With much effort I hid the blush creeping on me.

" Sure. There's nothing wrong with it," I defiantly mumured trying to sound nonchalant.

Both my mom and my sister gave me this weird smirk.

" It's not like that!," I yelled at them. Jeez, People these days can't take anything innocent.

They both laughed. I don't get what so funny.

" Suurre, we believe you," My sister teased.

" Shut up," I snapped at her.

It's really not like that! Koizumi has a fever anyway. Why would they even think something like that? I only want to take care of her. My sister still smirked, I ignored her and looked at Koizumi who was now mumbling in her sleep. Her fever was probably really high up. I carefully wrap my arms around her and lift her off gently.

" She's staying at my room," was all I said as as I carried her to my room.

She wasn't heavy to carry. I know some people may think just because I'm a little on the short side that I'm not capable of carrying someone. Koizumi was always light anyways, she easy to carry. I set her down in my bed.

" Mmmnnn," she complained in her sleep as she twisted and turned.

I wrap her under the covers and put a pillow under her head. I 'll take care of her. Her family doesn't have to worry I won't let anything happen to Koizumi. I owe her so many things anyway. The least I can do now is take care of her while she's sick.

**Risa**

"...I-I love you," the words repeated in my head. As I'm in a body of darkness. He loves me? Why do those words make me tremble? Those three words that I've never heard before, almost seeming like if they weren't meant for me. I do remember him saying I love you before I fainted, and he hugged me. I noticed that I felt weak in his embrace. I wanted to hide in his arms and find comfort in his embrace...

Memory; Hugged

( Volume 10 last chapter)

_I needed to see Otani I can't stay at the christmas party I edded to see him. Even after I heard Kohori calling behind me. No, I just need to see him. This Christmas. I ran, soon huffing. I stopped as I notice him running infront of me._

_" Otani?," I huffed confused, was I imagening this? Is Otani really infron of me?_

_Wearing the college headband and coat that I remembered making him._

_" Where is he?," Otani suspiciously looked around still out of breath from the run. _

_Who was he talking about?_

_" Where is he? That-that Kohori dude?," he asked still looking around._

_" He's at the christmas party," I remember saying._

_" Huh? But- what about you?," he asked confused._

_" I was there too..but I left, I just suddenly needed to see you-," I could feel tears forming in my eyes " Oh. Um I wasn't going to bother you while you were studying I was just going to see you face then I was going to go. I'm sorry," I apologized wiping a tear with my hand._

_Otani just looked at me. That's also when I realize I had no idea why he was out here._

_" But why are you here Otani?," I asked, wasn't he suppose to be studying._

_Suddenly I felt it. His arms going around me, hugging me as he hides his face in my shoulder. He never hugged me before. I stood frozen. Letting the warm embrace in his hold spread through me._

_" Otani," I say while adding in my head. Don't let me go._

**Otani**

I watched her. Sitting down on the edge of the bed. I never have seen her sick before. This is the first time I see her with a fever. She twisted and turned a lot. I move a little closer to her. Watching curiously and delicately. I put my hand gently on her forhead. Yup. Still hot. I sighed removing strands of hair from her face. I watched her face , observing her sometimes hidden beauty.

" Otani...don't let me go," she mumbled in her sleep.

I almost froze as I registered what she just said in my head. Don't let her go?

" Don't let me go hold me forever," she mumbled again.

I slightly grab her hand.

" Of coarse I won't leave you idiot, I'll hold on to you forever if I need to," I say knowing she will never hear me say those words but feeling good that I at least said them.

**Risa**

He loves me...he wouldn't let me go. Suddenly that memory of him hugging me disappeared and suddenly a bunch of memories flash through me but I couldn't reach the memories they kept moving away. All I know is that all those images had to do with Otani. I ran to catch those images but I still couldn't catch them. They ran away from me.

" No, come back I need those memories," I yell at nothing in particular, maybe my brain.

Those memories disappeared only one these type remained.

Memory; Heartbreaks.

_(volume 4)_

_It was my 17th birthday that day when I confess to him. And what did he do! He took it as a joke.. a stupid joke! I gave my heart and he took straight away. How stupid! My confession was perfect he should of known...but he didn't and now he's being the biggest idiot I know. He thinks my confession is a joke. I cried in my white robe that I use to scare people today._

_( later on in volume 4 )_

_" I ran away. Otani had just rejected me. The words Bear Curry kept on taunting me. I stop right infront of Nobu and Nakao._

_" Risa? What happened? Where's Otani?," she looked behind me._

_" O-Otani..Bear Curry," I rememebered that those were the only words I could say. _

_My eyes beginning to water. The rejection hitting me where it hurt the most._

_" B-B- Bear Curry," I repeated._

_" Bear Curry? What is that?," Nobu questioned, frantic._

_" Otani..Bear Curry B-B-Bear Curry," I cried._

_" Yes we get the thing about the bear? Where is Otani?," Nobu asked._

_"Bear Curry, Bear Curry," were the only words escaping my mouth as I cried._

_" I sort of want Bear Curry now," Nakao said behind Nobu._

_" Darling..This is not the time to talk," Nobu murmured back. _

_I have been rejected..and that broke my heart. Badly._

_(volume 5 beginning chapter)_

_I felt totally useless after Otani rejection. I'm just not alive anymore. I feel so broken. I would have never been a perfect girlfriend anyways... I'm useless..I wept in the darkness of the girl room._

_( volume 5 later chapter)_

_I stepped outside of the gym doors. They're probably going to get back together...Otani and Kanzaki. They are a perfect couple. I never stood I chance. Not agains Kanzaki. I stopped and collapse in the railing as tears slowly fall down. It's all over...I've lost Otani. Snow slowly falls as I continue to cry._

_( Volume 6)_

_" then I give up! If loving you means nothing will change then I give up! I quit!," I yelled as the tears spread furiously._

_" Koizumi," I heard him say but I ran out crying._

_I bump into someone but I don't bother to see who it was. That's right ! I give up! I'm done loving Otani so there!_

_(volume 10)_

_Broken. He broke up with me.. I felt the world crashing down. I was so stupid in going to that concert with Kohori! Now..It's over. I lost Otani. I break to pieces, falling down unable to support myself. We broke up..he broke up with me._

_My heart broke..no shattered._

_Pain consuming me..._

" STOP! I want all these memories to stop! Did I really suffer this much? By Otani side?

**Otani**

Suddenly Koizumi started to whimper I looked at her eyes and saw drops of tears falling from her eyes and saw drops of tears falling from her eyes.

?

What in the world? Why was she crying? In her sleep?

" Stop...too painful," she complained in her sleep.

Painful?

" What's painful?," I asked not specifically to anyone but Koizumi answered.

" Words..feelings are so painful..Otani is a nice guy...he doesn't say painful words," she talked in her sleep.

I froze listening to her alertly.

Me?

" Otani loves me..those painful things he did, he didn't mean them..he didn't mean to cause me so much pain..he's amazing...pain is hot the things he gives..he gives me love," she continue to talk.

I just listened. Pain? I cause her pain?

" He didn't mean to break my heart so many times..no he loves me," for some reason she kept crying.

I didn't know what to do...

" Please stop memories! Stop!," She suddenly yelled still unconscious.

I broke her heart..many times. I remembered all those times I made her cry. She's right. I cause her too much pain. I slightly shake her to wake her up.

" Huh?...Otani! What?," she woke up completely confused but she was really weak she hardly sat up.

I put a firm arm on her shoulder and held her down.

" Just relax, you were having a nightmare so I woke you up," I explained.

She looked around bewildered.

" Why am I here?," she asked warily.

" You have a fever, there's a blizzard outside just relax eveything will be okay," I tell her as I sit next to her.

" Oh..Otani...can I ask you something," she asked weakly turning to me her eyes still watery.

I nod. Anything..she could ask me anything.

" Did..did you cause me pain?," she asked her eyes penetrating in mime...Pain.

" I did...," I admit after a while.

She weakly looked down.

" So you did...all those memories of you breaking my heart was all truth," her voice almost seem to crack.

I come closer to her.

" If I had known really how much I hurt you..I wouldn't have done it Koizumi. I don't know sometimes I don't know what happens to me. I try doing something right and suddenly it comes out the wrong way..I don't see things clearly," I explained pratically begging her to forgive me yet again.

" But you loved me right? You really loved me back then..after all that," she asked.

Loved...I still love her.

I nodded.

We stood quiet for a moment only the sound of our breathing was heard. Until she spoked.

" You know something I just remember something do you want to know what it was?," she suddenly said coming a little closer to me.

" What?," I asked.

" I remembered that our first kiss was in this room..you were sick and you passed out on me," she smiled. As if she's really remembering it happening.

I notice that she was right.

" Don't pass out on me okay?," she weakly saud her face near mine.

That actually made me smile.

" I think you're the one whose going to pass out, you're the one with the fever this time," I smiled in return getting closer to her face.

" We'll see," she sighed and softly kissed me. Her lips were hot. I kissed her back softly as well. I know I caused her to cry many times and believe me..I'm sorry Koizumi. I don't want to hurt you. I wrap my arms around her as I gently bring her closer. We remained kissing for a while. I'm trying to cheerish every second I have.

**Risa**

" I forgive you," I said after a while as I restedmy head on his shoulder, not even sure how we ended up this way. I didn't really care I just wanted to rest in a comtorable place and his shoulder appeard really comtorable espeacially with his arms around me as a cover.

" You do?," he asked, surprised and confused instead of saying something like thank you.

" Because you love me," I smiled.

Okay so I don't really know Otani but guess what I think..I'm falling in love with him. I close my eyes. Let me find out if this is true love. I prayed as I sink into a peaceful dream..remebering something..tommorow is white day...

~~~~**Well this turn out to come out really late. XC Oh man. Well I hope you liked it. Also you know the bear curry part I find that part sad but I find the part where Nakao goes I feel like eating bear curry now or something like that is hilarious XD. So it's like that part is a mix of sadness with humor. XD. Catch you guys later. I thnk you can guess what the next chapter will be about it has to do with the last paragraph of this story. **

**Please Review+ THANK YOU XD XD XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY! My gosh this chapter is my favorite XD so far! It was extremely fun to write. I hope you like it XD. I was writing this soo fast so I could get it out so I hope I didn't do so many spelling errors. Fellow readers I hope you really enjoy this chapter XD and since it sort of a long one sit back or grab a quick snack. **

**ENJOY! ****楽しむ**

Chapter 16. The Best First White day.

**Otani.**

She fell asleep, her head resting in my shoulder. I decided to stay awake for a while longer thinking on what she said. The room was dark and full of silhouette. I remembered all that just happen today. Today we had as sort of lesson, I kissed Koizumi, an accident happened, we got into a fight , we had that Mimi problem, and she got sick saying things that cause her pain. It's been a crazy day today it seems. But it ended up better than I expected. I sighed. She forgave me. I felt guilty though. Even though she forgave me I still felt guilty for making her cry so many times, for hurting her. I don't get why I can't be some stereotypical boyfriend, one that doesn't call his girlfriend an idiot, one who doesn't make her cry so many times, one who tells her I love you every single day, one that's worth remembering.

She suddenly clutched my arm tighter. Too bad I can't just go back in time and not even say those words that made her cry. If I could that would've saved us a whole lot of trouble. It's weird how it's snowing but it's like March. I thought as I looked outside. Snow stopped falling. I rested my head above hers and soon went off to sleep. If today was crazy...who knows what tomorow will be like. I just hope I spend it with Koizumi..that's all I care about.

**Risa**

I woke up when I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. When I opened my eyes I realize I was staring at a girl who looked sort of like Otani but much older.

" Hey there! I thought I stop to check how are visitor was doing," she smiled.

Who is she? I didn't know who she was but I think she was Otani sister. I sat up straight. Making Otani fall since he was leaning on me.

" Seems like you two had a good night," she smirked at Otani who just woke up.

" What are you doing in my room? Get out!," Otani snapped at her.

" I was just checking on Risa-chan you don't have to be so bossy," she stuck her tongue out at Otani then turned to me.

" How are you?," she asked.

I felt better so I answered " Fine. Thank You,"

" I wanted you to stay at my room, which is 10 times cooler then this room but he just wouldn't budge, he was all defendent saying ' she's staying in my room," she imitated Otani.

" Erm...Don't you have anything better to do?," Otani embarrassedly snapped at her. Jumping out of the bed and pushing her out.

" See you later Risa-chan hope you feel better and happy white day," she said before Otani could get her out.

White day..

So I was right today is white day. A.k.a basically valentines day but guys give their gift to their girlfriend...me.

**Otani**

Holy crap! I completely forgot that it's white day today. I glance at Koizumi. She was giving me that look that said so what are you going to give me. I had nothing plan! There's not even an Umibozu concert coming up. What the heck do I do now? If I tell her that I forgot she's probably going to get mad at me and then she'll end up crying. One thing I sure don't want to do is make her cry, especially after what happen yesterday.

" Uhhh...I have you something but...uhhh," What do I do? What do I do?

Luckily Nakao called right on time to safe me. " Hold on," I tell Koizumi and stepped outside my in relief.

" Hello?,''

" Hey Otani I just called because Nobu beg me to call you to know what you are planning to give Risa for white day," Nakao said over the phone.

I could hear Nobu talking to someone else.

" Nakao I need your help I don't know what to give her!," I said in panic over the phone.

" What do you mean you don't know what to give her? Have you ever even gave her anything on white day?," Nakao asked in a tone of surprised.

" I forgot it was white day today, I have nothing plan,'' Nothing at all.

I don't even have a box of chocolates in the kitchen. Maybe I can steal some from my sister.

"How come you don't just hang out with her and then think on what to buy her later?," he advised.

That...was actually a good idea. Who would of thought my lovestruck best friend can actually give good advice.

" You're right..but where should I take her?," I asked.

" Ask her. You can also try to go to places you guys use to go to help her regain her memory you know, like take her the place where you guys hooked up," again he surprise me by saying something so genius.

" You're right. I can take her to places we use to go and that can help her regain her memory. Thanks Nakao I owe you,"

" Heh. Anytime Buddy,"

I thought about all the places that probably meant something to her. I smiled suddenly imagining her reaction. I got it. I know exactly where to take her. I know what to do. To make this the best white day for her ever!

**Risa**

At the moment Otani left my phone rang. I picked up.

" Hello?,"

" Risa! It's Nobu, girl we need to talk," Nobu said over the phone.

" Oh, hi Nobu what is it?," I asked rubbing my eyes.

" It's white day Risa , what are you planning to do?,"

" Uhh..I don't know, why?,"

" Risa I think you should give Otani a little break. I mean yes it's white day today but look at Otani he's been too stressful lately with your whole memory lost problem, you have to give Otani an easy day today. Imagen how he is now. White day and he has a girlfriend who doesn't even remember him?," Nobu advised.

Hmm..Otani probably is pretty stressful. Handling with me. I guess Nobu is right. I should let Otani relax today. I think I'm going to go easy on him.

" Okay Nobu I'll do it, Happy White Day have fun with Nakao," I tell her right as Otani came back.

" Otani,"

" Koizumi,"

We both spoke at the same time...

" Uh..Koizumi I was wondering if you have any particular place you want to go?," Otani asked nervously.

Play easy with him.

" No, Anywhere is fine," I say smiling.

It's true though. Anywhere is fine.

" How 'bout we go out today? What do you think?," he asked smiling back..

I nodded in agreement eagerly. I was actually really eager to hang out with Otani. I had a feeling today will be worth remembering.

-later-

In about 3 in the afternoon most of the snow had melted off. I was waiting until Otani came so we could go out. It almost made me think of this as a date. In a way it is like a date. My white day date. I don't remember my previous white days so to me this is my first white day. But I was really enthusiastic. Why am I really so eager? There goes another sensation that I'm feeling thanks to my unknown much boyfriend.

" Koizumi," he called.

I turned around enthusiastic.

" Otani!," I say way too happy.

" You ready?," he asked.

I nodded trying to control my heartbeats who now just started unexpectedly beating fast. Otani offered his hand. I took it without a second thought.

" So..where are we going?," I asked.

" You'll see..first thing first...the snow's already melting away but I think it'll be too cold to swim on the beach so-,"

" BEACH! You're taking me to the beach! ," I gasped, my eyes sparkling.

" Um. Not exactly I'm taking you to many places but first..How about an indoor pool park does that sound good to you?," he smiled.

I shriek. Close to hugging him and covering him with kisses.

" I'd love that!," I still shriek stopping myself from doing what I was thinking on doing.

We went into the indoor pool park. Everything was amazing! We practically were the only people in there but I didn't care. I was having way too much fun with Otani to care. Otani splash down right next to me. I laughed. He was just a kid. Well he's as exited as me so I guess that makes me a kid too. We're both a bunch of kids enjoying a water park.

" Me next! I want to try the slider!," I say while running up to it.

" Sure I'll wait for you down here," Otani said.

I climb the ladders to the slider and look down at Otani.

" Okay..1...2...3," I jumped into the slide.

Soon I saw my opening in the hollow tunnel of the slide. When I came out Otani was right at the end of the slider and I thought I was going to land a few feet past him but I landed right into him. He even catched me suddenly my bare arms are around Otani bare neck and his arms were around me. We both looked at each other and started to blush furiously. I felt all tingly by his touch. His touch made me react in a way I didn't even understand. I wanted to bring him closer. To pass me hands around him. His hands was practically burning inside me. Provoking me to kiss him and never stop. I lean in starting to kiss him.

WHAT! What am I thinking! I let go of his neck and pull apart. Not believing myself. What's going on? What was I thinking? Otani also let me go.

" Are you ready to leave to our second place?," Otani asked giving me just a small smile.

My heart began to beat...what's happening.

" Yeah," I nodded.

Having a sudden flashback images of Otani and me having fun in the beach...I can't believe this. I'm getting confuse. My mind is going crazy..it's spinning around only one person...Otani. Otani knew exactly where I'd want to go. Somehow that really touched me.

Next we went to an Umibozu store which made me more happy and eager then the indoor pool. For the next hour Otani and I were the loudest Umibozu fans in the whole store. After that he took me to a game center. We played the games there for about two hours before we left. I was having really too much fun that it seem almost crazy. This is better than what my birthdays use to be. I didn't really have to worry about much..only one thing. My own feelings. My other worries were gone.

It was now dark. We had just bought ice cream and now are walking pretty close to my house. I even thought we were going home when we made a turn to the park.

" huh? Where are we going?," I asked.

" Just thought we stop somewhere here to finish our ice cream before we leave," Otani shrugged.

When we stopped we stop right in front of a playground. I had another memory flashback image...

_This image was just me on top of the playground and I remember seeing Otani spread his hands out and saying he'll catch me..._

I gasped.

That memory flashback I just had almost made me cry for some reason but not of hurt but of joy. That memory was beautiful. Otani had the most lingering kid smile. I really loved his smile. Otani was smiling at me now too.

" Come on. Finish your ice cream there's one last place I want to take you," he smiled that beautiful smile that brighten me and glowed from miles away...

Otani...

I finish my ice cream. Trying to decide what I was feeling. I was shock by my own feelings exploding inside me. One being in love. Symptoms of love.

Once we finish Otani took me to a school. I remember it being my school. Why was he taking me here?

" Otani, What are we-," I was about to ask but he shh me.

We climbed the stairs and soon we were on top of the school, in the roof. I was even more confuse.

?

Why would he bring me here?

" Koizumi," He called.

I turned around. He pulled out a small wrap box and handing it to me with a red rose. I opened the box and found a bracelet with a bunny in it and I could read the words imprinted in the metal

_I love you_

" Happy White Day," he smiled.

As in cue fireworks started to go off. I gasped. I look at the fireworks. So beautiful in the dark night. Then at my present. Glimmering in the fireworks colors. I put a hand over my mouth. Two Memory flashbacks spreading to my head.

_( My first love confession happen in this roof)_

_( My First real kiss with Otani happen in this roof)_

_( My birthdays happened in this roof)_

Tears started to form in my eyes. I started to cry. No one has done something so beautiful. Too me. This was...so...beautiful. I didn't know what to say. I was left speechless in awe.

" Don't cry please..can't you just be happy for once and stop crying?," Otani passed me a tissue, probably knowing this would happen.

But he was smiling...at me.

" It's...It's...Perfect," I cried anyways.

" I know Koizumi..I know," he replied.

Otani did all this..for me. He did this all perfect..everything was perfect. His smile was perfect. The way he touches me is perfect, his love is perfect. I can't hide it anymore. My feeling want to come out. My feeling were trying to hide from me to confuse me. But now I can see it all. Clearly. I've always had this feeling even when I first met Otani. I just tried to hide it. I didn't want to admit it. I tried to shield it from coming out. But I can't hold it now. Not anymore. I clutch the box and put it close to my heart.

" O-Otani," I said determinedly. I'm going to say it now.

He looked up at me.

" I..I love you,"..

**~~~~( wiping tear) I 'm like the type of girl who will cry if someone said I love you. It's just emotional XD. I know I use the part of the playground again sorry. I just thought I'll fit in this too. XD. What do you think will happen next? XD. Oh also I'm almost done with this story maybe 4 or 3 chapters left. So keep reading. **

**See you in the next chapter XD**

**Please Review...( pretty please with a strawberry on top?)**

**Thank you. Gracias. Arigato. Grazie. XD That's all the language I sort of know XD.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Um...please don't get mad at me if this chapter was lame compared to the before one I tried okay...well no actually I don't know about this chapter I just wrote it and this is what I came up with. XC. Yesterday I wrote the chapter for my other story incase you guys were wondering why I didn't write the next chapter for this yesterday. I got the idea for this chapter by reading Mokingjay The Real and Not Real game XD. Anywho**

**ENJOY! XD**

Chapter 17. Do you remember?

**Risa**

Uhh...what did I just say? Did I just say what I think I said? Ooops...what now? I stood frozen in place.

**Otani **

I stood there for a moment. Had it been real? Had she really just said that? I looked at her surprise. The magic words playing in my head beating over my ears.

" What?," I asked not even sure if this is real.

Was it real? Or was my imagination and longing for her that got the best of me. Koizumi looked around embarassed.

" I love you..Otani.," she said quietly now.

There it goes the magic words again. The best news I've heard all day. Probably the best news I could ever hear right now. Koizumi got too embarassed and started to walk away. I catched up with her and holded her back.

" Where are you going?," I asked, a grin spreading across my face.

This is great, awesome news! I did it! All this time I had just been acting like myself. Maybe that was the key. I should of just acted like myself and be patient all the time.

" I- I don't know...," she replied looking confuse.

She seemed like she didn't know what to do or how she even got here. It almost seemed like she forgot who she was again. I was still grining though as if I won the best lottery.

" You mean it then you seriously love me now?," I asked refusing to let go of her hand incase for some reason she wanted to run away.

She's not running away though not after what just happened, what she just said. Koizumi continue to blush and tried looking away from me.

" I-I guess..yes," she nodded then just said " I don't know Otani if it's true love, tell me why is it that I feel like I should be with you? That everything is important and everything matters only if I'm with you is that love Otani? Is this the way I felt before I lost my memory? Is that true love? What is love?," she asked me with pleading eyes.

What is love? I thought for a moment. Isn't that a good question. I grabbed her hand tighter and pulled her along to the place where I guess we shared our first real kiss. Only this place can maybe give her the answers. I sat down, making her sit down next to me.

" What are we doing here?," she wondered.

I lean back on the wall. How should I really answer that? I'm no expert in love. I never was. I always make mistakes. But isn't that part of love? Isn't that the way it suppose to be.? You mess up here and there but in the end all that matters is love. I won't say that. I'm not the type to say that to Koizumi now so I came up with an idea. I still had a grin in my face and I doubt that it's going to go away. Not after what Koizumi told me. What I just heard. It reminds me of the first time she confessed to me in this very roof. Koizumi was giving me this curious look.

" Let's play a game," I say.

" A game? But-,"

" It's easy, I'll ask you do you remember something and you answer it then you ask me okay?," I explained.

" Um. What does that have to do with-,"

I interrupted her again.

" Just trust me ,"

Koizumi sighed looking at me one last time before she agreed.

" Do you remember when we first met?," I asked.

" You told me we met at an Umibozu concert but we didn't really meet until we were in high school," she got even more confused but still answered.

" You and me hated each other when we first met, when we first officially met you were the tallest girl that I've ever seen," I said remembering and smiling. It's weird but back then I never thought I'd fall in love with someone who was taller than me, and not her.

**Risa**

He smiled as he said this.

" We Hated each other?," I asked.

" You started the whole thing though, saying something like I hope I don't get small shrimps like him in my class," he chuckled remembering.

" I said that?," I wouldn't say that! That's when I remember that I call Otani short the first time I met him too at the hospital.

I tried picturing myself saying that. How we first met and sort of smiled when I think I had pictured it correctly. A tall girl meeting a short dunchkund. XD. Funny.

" Your turn," Otani said now.

Oh...I thought and came up with what I've been wondering since I found out he was my boyfriend.

" Do you remember why you call me Koizumi instead of Risa?," I asked not even sure if that fit the whole Do you remember game.

" That's not a remembering question," Otani stated.

" Yes it is, I need to know why you call me Koizumi instead of Risa? How come you don't call me Risa if I'm your girlfriend?,"

" It doesn't feel right, everyone calls you Risa but I only remember calling you by your last name so I always call you Koizumi the same way you always call me Otani," he replied.

Hmm..I liked the way he called me Risa though..actually I like how he calls me period. My name sounds good in his voice.

" Hey let me ask you another one," I said now " Do you remembered when you first liked me?."

Otani stayed quiet for a moment, thinking too hard maybe. I was about to tell Otani to forget it when suddenly he spoke.

" I remember I started liking you when Haruka came, I don't think I was in love with you at the time but I remember I did feel something when Haruka showed up. I didn't really start liking you until Maity came along and then I guess that's when I realized that I just wanted to be with you," he mumbled.

Two types of memories came to me. One being when Haruka came and even confessed to me. The next one was one a man a very tall black-haired man whose name was Maity and I had a crush on him.

Memory 1; Haruka.

(_volumes 2 and a litte of 3)_

_ I was freaked out now. I didn't know exactly what to do? I didn't expect ofr Haruka to confess to me. Somethings not right with Haruka though...I don't know why I just can't say yes to his love confession. I just keep thinking about Otani. I don't even know why? Ever since Otani rejected my valentines I'm basically thinking only of him. But this can't be love am feeling. It can't._

Memory 2 Maity.

_( volume 6)_

_I remembered wanting to find an oasis from Otani. I took Maity as my oasis. It's not fair that I continue to like Otani I'll just have to forger and deal with a different somebody. Somebody like Mighty ( heart heart) I don't need Otani anyway he doesn't like me. He'll never like me. No matter how much I like him, how much I try._

_( volume 6 later on)_

_I stop the bike in front of his house. He got off._

_" Hey do me a favor, get out of that stupid maity girls club," he said._

_" Why should I? Maybe I enjoy it," I replied._

_" Enjoy what? Being an idiot! Is this a harassesment against me?,"_

_" Yes! It's the least you deserver after all you did to me and treating me like dirt,"_

_" I treat you like dirt? If anyone is treating anyone like dirt it's you first it's you love me then it's you quit and now you're totally ignoring me. If anyone is treating anyone like dirt it's you," he yelled at me. _

_What?_

_" THe way you keep going on and on about Maity is truly pissing me off,"_

_" but why?," I asked._

_" How am I suppose to know it just does," he yelled slaming his door._

( volume 6 last chapter)

_I sighed. I was going to offer Otani a ride home since he sprained his ankle but he's mad at me. I knew it was hopeless Otani will never like me. Maity came behind me._

_" Oh, Hi Maity," I say wiping my watery eyes._

_" What's wrong did Otani-kun say something mean to you?," he asked._

_I nodded._

_" You can tell me all about it," he put his hand behind my back leading me away._

_When out of no where Otani burst in right infront of me taking my hand. HUh?_

_" She's not telling you buster! She's giving me a ride home right now and everyday," he announced._

_" What are you talking about I just asked you and you said no?," I asked confuse._

_" Shut up," he yelled at me._

_" So you changed your mind?," Maity chuckled._

_" Grr..Listen dude I'm the one she in love with not you got that! she doesn't have the hots for you,"_

_Whoa, what's with the sudden outburst. What is Otani thinking?_

_" Come on Koizumi were leaving," he drag me away, abducting me. ?What's wrong with Otani_

" Oh," I snap out of my memory. " So that' when you started liking me?," I remembered.

" Uh, yeah," he admitted.

So he got jealous huh? oh me and Maity. That's when he started liking me, started falling in love with me. Ooh. I guess I sort of understand.

" Do you remembered what it was like when we hanged out?," he asked.

I tried remembering the memories I had and the past days with Otani.

" I remember. It was fun and all my worries went away, and you have the cuttest little kid smile ever," I say smiling when Otani suddenly started to frown.

" I have a little kids smile?,"

" Yup..very kiddish," I nodded.

" Hmm..well you have a very wide smile," he replied.

" So? A little wide smile is better then having a kids smile," I mumble back.

" Just ask it's your turn,"he told me.

I got the perfect one.

" Do you remember what it is like to kiss me?," I curiously asked him.

He stared away.

" Otani?...," I pressured.

" I remember," he murmured.

" And...?," he turned to me now and gave me some look that probably meant if-you-laugh-I'll-smak-you. So I contained myself from laughing.

" Um...when I kiss you, I lose myself in you, I want to taste your lips and I wan to keep kissing you I remember your kisses are not like anything I've ever kissed...they're sweet," he mumbled way too embarrassed to look me in the eyes.

Really? He really feels like that when he kisses me.

" Do you remember how my kisses were?," he asked me now.

I blush. I dont' know if he could see me in the dark though.

" I remember," I admit.

" Before you lost your memory or after?," he asked.

" Both,"

...

" And...," he pressure.

" And..what?," I stalled.

" How was it?," he continued.

" Nevermind I don't remember, I forgot," I mumbled.

" oh really?," he replied with a teasing tone.

" Yup,"

"Then let me remind you," he grab my hand and brought me closer to him.

Kissing me now. Mmm...When he finally pulled apart he said sort of out of breath.

" How was that?," he asked.

" Better then I remember," I finally say gasping since the kiss made me lose my breath for a moment.

" Do you remember how it was to touch me? How my touch was?," he asked not fallowing his rules of the game now. He slightly traced my face with his hands. I loved the way his hands touched me. Ad if I was his most precious treasure. As if I was a delicate glass, and I was very breakable. He softly storkes my skin.

" I remember," I answered.

" Do you remember what it's like to have me close?," he asked getting closer.

A passion going between us by us just getting closer.

" I remember," I answered going closer to him.

Not really caring anymore what my feelings sense. I just want him close.

" Do you remember why you loved me," he asked now his face close to mine.

Both of us were breathing into eachtother. I know that I feel safe in his arms and all I want to do is have him close. No one else can replace him now. Because this short game made me realize something. I love him for real. I loved him before and I love him now. No is is perfect for me only him.

" I remember that I love you, I love you , I love you," I say bringing him to me, pulling him finally into a kiss. Our lips connected in harmony. We probably made out for a while. I just couldn't let go of him now that I realized I love him I truly do. We would of continued kissing but that's right when it started to rain. We pulled apart.

" I don't want to go home," I only wanted to be with him.

" Let's go then..to the mountains," he says.

Huh?

" Mountains.

" Do you remember the date before you lost you memory?," he asked.

I shook my head but agreeing with him and going. But somehow I had a bad feeling about this. I didn't think we should go. But what's the worst that can happen right?

**~~~Well I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be interesting. See you soon. Please Review and Thank you XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello hello ? So since we are up to chapter 18 let me be nice. How are you? Are you enjoying my story if yes XD good XD That's awesome XD. Okay so this chapter is um..I don't know what to write to decribe it. Um. I guess you'll just have to read. Oh and Princezz, Thank you for your review on the last chapter that is the best review I have ever gotten so far. Thank you**

**Enjoy! Hope this chapter got you hooked.**

Chapter 18. Accidents Happen

**Otani**

I don't know what I was thinking exactly. I just knew that I was happy to know she loved me now. Now we can go back to how it was. Right? So the idea just hit me. We can go just redo our mountain date. Then everything will just have to work out by it self. It was still rainging.

" Don't you want to tell your parents were we are going?," I asked her.

" Um. I'll just call them," she mumured taking her phone out with a frown in her face.

" Uh, Are you sure we should go Koizumi is it fine if we wait to tomorrow? Or do you want to go right now?," I asked her.

She smiled in return.

" Let's go, I don't want to go home anyway it's too early so I guess it's fine to go to the mountains at night, their only an hour away right?,"

" But it's night time though, Are you sure you're okay with it?," I asked anyways.

She nodded taking my hand.

" Yup," she agreed.

" Let's read the map first," I mumured while we got on the bus.

"It's 8 pm right now we can get there at 9 and come back on the last bus that leaves at 11: 30, how about it?,"

" Okay," she agreed.

" Okay,"

I'll make it up this time. That's all I want to do now, especially since she said she loved me. That she still loves me. I'm going to do this right Koizumi. For you Koizumi the girl who forgot me and I almost thought that our love was going to stop but it didn't. But I made you fall in love with me again. Not even sure how? But that doesn't matter only the fact that she loves me.

" Hey Otani, you said that I lost my memory in that day?," Koizumi asked while we sat in the bus.

" No. On the day after that," I replied wondering how she asked that randomly.

" What did we do then? On that date?," she asked curious.

That date...I looked away. I didn't want to tell her how awful that date went. It went way to awful. That the reason for it being awful was because of me. Because I was mad at myself/ I had taken it out on her that night. That was my mistake. Mine and only mine.

" Um nothing much I guess you can say it was pretty much brief," I mumured whatever occured to my brain. No way am I telling her that it ended so badly. Now that I think about it that happened about 3 weeks ago. 3 weeks.

" Why?,"she didn't want to drop the subject.

" Because...," I trailed off.

" Because of what?,"

" Nothing. Nothing happen it was boring all night that why it was brief," I lied.

Koizumi frowned.

" It doesn't sound right," she mumble giving me a questioning look.

I shug and pretended to act like it was not a big deal.

" No one has actually told me exatcly what happened when I lost my memory...what happened?," she questioned.

I turn stiff. Where did these random questions come from? What happened... I didn't want to answer that either.

" Um. Hey were do you want to go when we get there?," I asked in diversion.

" I don't care anywhere is fine...,"she said.

" Hmm...well-,"

" Otani. Tell me what happened?,'' she let go of my hand and crossed her arms not believing me.

" Nothing- I mean you just didn't watch were you were going, you crossed at teh wrong light and a car hit you,"Now I wouldn't say that I'm lying. That was true just not the whole truth. the whole truth she doesn't have to know. It's easier if Koizumi never remembers that. Why should she remember that? Maybe the memory lost made me a favor. Now she doesn't remember how much she hated me at that moment right before she lost her memory.

**Risa**

Okay? I guess I see that happening but I just don't get a good feeling about the whole mountain date. Am I being paranoid? I sighed. It doesn't matter. Otani is all I should worry about now and nothing else only him. I grab Otani hand again.

" If you say so," I sighed placing my hand on his shoulder. His shoulder was wet from the rain, his hair was wet too and was dripping on my hair. I closed my eyes. The words

_" I hope I forget you,"_

suddenly whispered in my head. The voice being my own. Who was I saying those words to?

Once we got off the bus we were in a mountain park. " You know...I think we should of brought our jackets," Otani said after a while.

It was only raining in a drizzle.

" It's fine we won't be staying long...," I replied sighing.

So here we are.

" So what do you want to do?," he asked.

" Hmm..Let's hike," I suggest.

I'm not a bad hiker, that I remember I'm not a bad hiker..It surprised me to know we weren't the only ones hiking at this time of hour ans with a soft drizzle of rain. I was still paranoid for a bit but that started to changed when Otani got scared of some noise he heard and I burst of laughing.

" It could of been an animal," Otani argued after a while.

" Yeah maybe a baby mountain lion," I giggled.

" Shup up if could of been anything, we don't know what's in these mountains," he turned red, embarrassed.

" So you mean to tell me that you get scared easily?," I tease.

" It still could've been anything," he mumbled.

We continue to hike. I started losing my paranois feeling and started enjoying it. Especially when Otani would get freaked out over any sound he heard. The mistake we did though was we didn't check the time. Minutes soon became hours.

We started to eat at a restaurant for campers close by.

" You know I think we should come back tomorrow," I murmured as I ate my food.

" Yeah, Tomorrow sounds fine in the morning," he replied.

" You're just saying that because you get freaked out to easily at night," I tease.

" I do not!," he argued.

"Excuse me, were closing now," A waitress told us.

Huh?

At the same time we looked at the clock and found out that it was 11:45. We both gasped. We missed the bus home!

" Otani!," I gasped.

Suprise spread our face. Oh no! Now what?

" What do we do now?," I asked as we walked pointlessly in a mountain trail.

" I don't know," Otani murmured stiffly.

What's wrong with him? What's wrong? Why is he so stiff all of a sudden.

" Check your phone, last time you got signal maybe you should call someone?," Otani urgently said.

I took out my phone.

" Oh...um...the funny thing is I don't have battery," I nervously laugh without humor.

" What!,"

" I'm sorry I forgot to charge it," I mumbled.

Otani looked like he was going to call me a bunch of names but he remained still.

" Okay? Then were stuck here...again," he replied flatly.

Wait...what did he say?

" Again?," I asked.

" Er..I meant were stuck with a problem again that's what I meant," Otani said nervously

" Otani...what's wrong," I asked.

**Otani**

This is just going to play out the last time. Not if I can help it. I won't result bad.

" Nothing," I replied curtly. Idiot though She shoud've charged her phone. It's her fault that we can't call anyone right now. Unlike her phone my phone lose signal once we got into the mountains. We walked around for what seem like hours. But we didn't get near anything or see anything. Dammit. No we are in the middle of no where a sense of Deja Vu hit me. " It's funny how the restaurant phone is out of work right when we need it," I mumbled annoyed.

" Wouldn't it be better if we stayed at a cabin?," Koizumi suddenly asked.

I remembered when she asked me something similar to that. She had asked if we could stay at in cabin. I remembered I said no or something pretty mean to her. " Let's just keep walking," I suggested. We continued to walk but we got no where. To make matters worst it started raining again. I sighed. Great. Just Great.

" We have to get out of the rain," Koizumi whispered.

As soon as she said that I saw a small cave. Too small for a bear to be in it but I think we could both fit. " Come on let's go into that cave until the rains stops," I suggest finding no other choice.

" Okay," she agreed.

I can't do anything now. My only option is to stay here. The air was really cold from the rain. Koizumi moved over to my side.

" It's okay Otani, I don't care if we got stuck here I'm fine with it..atleast I can stay with you," she shivered as she snuggled close to me. I smile and put my arms around her. Maybe this isn't so bad. After a while we both feel aleep.

**Risa**

I closed my eyes and fell asleep , feeling protected by his arms. But then his hold became in a way cold. A couple memories came

Memory; Whose fault is it? ( chapter one of remember me)

_I remembered feeling bad as Otani kept blaming me for not bothering to read the map. Everything seemed to be my fault and now Otani is all mad at me as he has been for a while now. Why is it my fault to mess up. I felt bad..depress even. This is my fault._

_-next day_

_" It's like I'm a huge pain to you," I cried_

_"You are sometimes...it would of been better if you hadn't fallen in love with me," he said meanly._

_How could he say that? Am I really a pain?_

_" It would have been better if you forgot about me," he continue to be mean._

_I'd would be better if I forgot about him? Is that so? Fine._

_" I hope I do!," I yelled having enough._

_I remembered I got hit by a car a little while after that._

I woke up alarmed from my memory. Otani..he lied. He wanted me to forget about him. He was being mean to me. That day I lost my memory. How..could he? He..Ugh. I push his arms away from me and stood up. Otani woke up by the movement.

" Koizumi,"

" You lied!," I accuse.

'' What?," he mumbled confuse.

" That day I lost my memory! You didn't want me! You were being mean to me! You told me I was in pain to you! and ..you were saying it was my fault. How could you! I believed you Otani! You stupid shrimp. I don't even think you love me," I yelled as I walked away, the rain still failling.

**Otani**

" Koizumi wait!," but she wouldn't listen.

" Wait no," I catched up and grab her arm.

" Let go of me!, Get away from me!," she yelled " I don't want to remember you , I don't want to remember you ever!," she continued to yell.

" Wait stop you're going to get hurt," I called trying to stop her.

" So?...I hate you," she angrily stomped.

"STOP! KOIZUMI!," I yelled seconds before Koizumi lost her balance and tripped down.

Falling down. I rush to her. Idiot I told you. I saw blood dripping again. Lot's of blood much more than last time and he left arm looked broken. Don't do this to me again Koizumi. I learn my lesson the first time.

Don't do this...survive..please...survive.

**~~~:O I ended this chapter like I ended the first one. Okay well I hope you keep reading. I'll see you guys in the next chapter...XD and..the last. XD. Thanks for reading and Please Review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello ! Everyone from all around the world XD Thanks for reading my story(s). I wanted to write most of this chapter yesterday but I didn't have time to finish soooo here it is. This is the last chapter of remember me. It's pretty long so I think everyone should sit back for a while grab whatever they need to grab now. When you get to the volumes part you'll notice I put 11,12 , 13,14, 15, and 16 in groups together. That was because I couldn't really tell what happen in which..exept for 14 but like 11 and 12 I didn't know which happen first..so if I mess up please correct me. Now...**

**ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY!**( I hope I don't make you cry in the Otani part) u.u XD

Chapter 19. Don't forget.

**Otani**

" Don't do this, You have to survive this time you can't just leave me behind knowing that it was my fault," I tell her.

Not again. I held her in my arms. Seeing uf she was breathing. My heart started beating fast. When I didn't hear or feel a beat on her. It can't be too late. I won't allow it. I tried to remember what I could from CPR. I held her nose and pushed as much air as I could into her. Come on don't leave me. I sigh of relief escape me when her chest started moving. Judging by the look of her I don't think she was going to last long unless we get her to the hospital. I felt useless. I really did I didn't know what to do? Were stuck in the middle of no where. How can I save her? I can't let her die though! What can I do! I need help. But from who?

God must have heard me because a mountain park ranger came by. He alarmly looked at me and Koizumi.  
" Hey Kid? What happened?,"he asked notcing me holding a soon to be dead Koizumi.

" She fell down, She needs help," I tell him my voice sounded croak and I know I also sounded pleading.

The Park Ranger bend down to examine her.

" Ouch...Hard fall huh? I'll call the hospital, My office is only a mile from here I'll be back," he nodded and left in a hurry.

I was left alone waiting. The rain washed away most of the blood but her face was still bleeding a lot. Her hands were cover in scratches. Her lips were bleeding and a huge redish bruise was on her forhead.

" Koizumi, listen to me you have to hold on, I know I'm an idiot. I've been an Idiot all my life but without you my life is nothing! Please Koizumi..I beg you to not die on me!," I could feel wetness come to my eyes! I realize that I was crying...actually crying. Of course I'd be crying, she could die. For real this time. No one knows when it's your last day. Maybe yesterday was her last day. No it can't be. She has to hold on. She has to keep breathing. I don't know what I will do if this Amazon died on me. My Amazon can't die. I messed up...I should've told her what happened. But who would of thought she'd remember that. Koizumi suddenly started coughing blood.

Crap.

Now what? She was still unconscious but blood came out of her mouth. I did the only thing I could think of doing. I wiped the blood from her mouth with my sweater. After a while she stop coughing and just remained unconscious. Time seemed to slow down. The Ranger who left seemed to be taking forever. How long is a mile?

" Koizumi just hold on a little more. Everything will be fine. Just don't leave me. You can't leave me," I grab her hand.

It was cold.

So cold.

" I'm nothing without you idiot, Even if you forgot me it's better if you forgot me a million times then have you being dead, Where I can no longer see you; Where I can no longer hear you laugh or see your smile; Where I can no longer touch your beautiful skin. If you die eveything I ever care about will just end beause I can no longer fight for you," My own tears mix with the rain.

" You get that idiot, It'll be over if you die...don't...I don't care if I have to fight for your love 100 more times, each time will be worth it, Don't die...Koizumi..please I'll do anything for you just don't die..forget me if you need to but don't die on me," I held her close as either my tears or the rain pour on her liveless body.

I closed my eyes and prayed for her to survive as life ticks away and the sound of helicopters is heard from above...

_" What matters the most is not how many mistakes you make_

_but the path you take to correct them_

_What matters most can never be forgotten_

_It's inside you _

_Deep in you kept lock in your heart.._

_In you memory._

_Memories are what cherish your life_

_Let go of your memories and nothing remains to find_

_New memories start..from the old lost behind "_

**Risa**

Darkness. I couldn't see anything only darkness. All around was dark. What's going on? I heard a voice calling me but I didn't know where it was coming from. I wanted to reach where the voice was calling my name but only darkness greeted me. That voice... I remember.

Memory; Love* Com

_( Volume 1)_

_I remember how despreate I was for a boyfriend. I remembered when Otani and I were trying to get Chiharu and Sazuki attention. I remember how it didn't work but Otani and I found that we were 100 percent compatible. Otani stayed by my side at the end of the Karaoke night._

_( Volume 2)_

_I remember that I realize Otani had a girfriend. I remember that I wanted to help Otani out with getting back with his girlfriend. I remember that Otani ditch meething with his ex-girlfriend to fine me on Christmas. I remember Haruka showing up but all I could think about was Otani._

_( Volume 3)_

_I remember finding out I liked Otani. I remember not liking how Seiko kiss him and was all over him. How she was so marvelous...but a guy. I remember I holded Otani in my arm, fitting right in my own._

_(Volume 4)_

_I remember the toughness and sorrow I went through just to tell him I love you. All for nothing because he rejected me..._

_(Volume 5)_

_I remember that I had to continue to fight for Otani. I remember I gain my fighting spirit by Umibozu wife. I tried appealing Otani. I gave him a valentines by force after he rejected it._

_( Volume 6)_

_I remember that I gave up loving Otani. He had forgot our first kiss, he said he didn't love me. I decided to change to Maity. I force I kiss or him. In the end he abducted me..._

_( Volume 7)_

_I rememeber a bike ride. He told me not to give up. To stay in love with him. I cheered him in his last basketball game. In my birthday he kissed me. The very next day we started going out. I realize that my hard work had payed off...he loved me._

_( Volume 8)_

_I remember that I had my first date with Otani. If it wasn't for Otani, the date would of been screwed up. I remember Mimi showing up but I defeated her._

_( Volume 9)_

_I remember the Festival at school. My staircase kiss. Finding out that Otani wanted to be a teacher._

_( Volume 10)_

_I remember being kissed by Kohori while I was asleep. I went on a concert with Kohori. Otani broke up with me. Later he hugged me and told me something sweet. We got back together._

_( Volumes 11+12)_

_I remember helping Nobu and Nakao. I remember helping Chiharu and Sazuki with their relationship I discovered what I wanted to do Otani passed his exams which me worried. Otani met my parents._

_( Volume 13+14)_

_My brother approved of Otani. Otani gave me a bunny ring and placed it in my fingers. My grampa moved in. I remember how he disapproved of Otani. Hitomi came in the picture I was tricked by her by Hitomi. Otani came to rescue me. Otani told Hitomi and her Yakuza boyfriend that I'm the only one he loved. Otani proved to me that I'm the only girl who is special to him._

_( Volume 15+16)_

_I remember we attended Maity wedding. So beautiful. I remember I got freaked out when they told me I would be sharing a room with Otani. I remember it worked out in the end. Otani had been insecure. We helped Kohori get a girlfriend and I find out Otani really loves me and I should of never gave up on him. Glad that I didn't_

_( Volume 17)_

_I remember that Otani forgot my birthday but made up for it that night. I realized that without Otani...I was nothing. He was my powersource._

Memoried flash through me. Laughs, moments, cries, everything. You name it. Then a new memory. The memory of Otani trying to get me back after I had lost all my memory of him. I didn't remember him. He still wanted me back. He fought for me to love him again. Even though I still loved him. My dear Otani...

One last memory came to me after that.

I remember crossing the street at a green light and Bam! A car hit me. I remember as blood drip from my face. Then a person calling my name and when I open my eyes I recognize the face. It had been Otani's face. Everything turn dark as I heard Otani voice telling me to hold on. I couldn't anwser him but I heard all his words. If I didn't know better I'd say he was crying. Don't worry Otani...I'll hold on.

-hours later-

I opened my eyes and notice everthing around me was empty and white. I must be at a hospital. I glanced at my arm whice had needles going through it.

Ack!

I stared away idmediately. I didn't like needles especially big needles. Hmm..Where is he? I looked around but didn't see him. I sighed and waited for him to show. Meanwhile replaying what happened these 3 past weeks in my head.

**Otani**

Tick Tock Tick Tock. It's been 43 hours since Koizumi came to this hospital. She's in a comma. I stood waiting at least happy that I hadn't completely lost her.

" Um. Otani-Kun," A doctor came by and called me.

" Can I see her?," I asked idmediately.

The doctor nodded nodded. I went to her room. Wait a minute...what if she forgot me? Again? What if she doesn't remember me? I step in. A wave of relief hit me when I saw that her eyes were open. Her face had a purple bruise in her forhead. A broken arm by the looks of it. Plus a bunch of stractches. I close the door behind me. I didn't know what to say so I ended up saying the only thing I could think of.

" Are you okay?,"

She shrugged.

" It's not your fault..it was mine...I'm sorry I really really really am," I apologized.

Koizumi blinked for a moment and gave me this bewildered look.

" Who are you?," she asked.

You got to be kidding me! Not this again! I was about to say what my name was and that I was her boyfriend when she smiled.

" I'm only kidding, I know who you are Otani," she smiled.

Huh?

" You do?," I didn't even believe it...she didn't forget me this time.

She nodded.

" So this time you remember me?," I asked,

" Let's just say I never forgot you," she sighed.

" Huh? What are you saying?," I asked confuse.

" I remember you Otani..everything about you, that you're scare of mystery houses, that we dated, that you hate being call short, I remember everthing I forgot," she sighed with a smile.

" WHAT!,"

" I remember you," she repeated.

She remember me! She rememeber me! Everything she remember me! I coudn't hold back how rejoice I was that I actually hugged her and started kissing her.

" Ow, Otani let go," Koizumi wince in pain.

Oops I forgot she was still hurt. " I'm sorry I just can't believe that you remember me now I thought you would forget me again and now it turns out you remember everything," My voice along with my feeling were happily rejoicing. At that moment I realize that it didn't change the fact that she was mad at me.

" I'm sorry Koizumi, I truly am. I didn't mean to hurt you and lie to you. I don't know what went through me when we were stuck in the mountains. The first time I don't know why I was stupid enough to tell you to forget about me..you're not a pain to me Koizumi. I enjoy having you. I was stupid to say those things to you. It was my fault that everything went bad. It's not your fault it's mine. Forgive me please I won't do that to you anymore..I promise," I genuinely aplogize hoping that she'll forgive me.

" Well it's about time you say that Otani," she reach for my arm and holded it tightly in hers. " I'll forgive you if you forgive me," she said now.

" For what?," I asked.

" Because...I forgot you Otani and I made you suffer as you tried to gain my memory back. I'm sorry I forgot you...I'm sorry I did push you away sometimes..and I thank you for being nice to me..with what you did Otani I'm willing to forgvive you because you cared for me and you made me love you more than I ever did before. It's not your fault Otani...it's destiny," she smiled at me.

I smiled back.

" So that means I'm forgiven," I grin.

" Yes..but please..don't say you want me to forget you again because if you do I don't know what I will do I might just get myself killed again..I don't want to forget you again," she continue to smile at me.

I bend down and kis her again.

"Let's just say it's both our fault," I murmured as I kissed her.

" I want to remember you Otani..now and forever. I will always remember the shrimp who made me fall in love with him..always," she passed a hand through my hair, softly stroking it and slowly tracing my face.

" It's not like I'll forgive you either Koizumi I have you locked in my memory and that's where It'll stay," I replied.

" Always?," she asked.

" Always," I promise as I stoke her face too.

-a month later-

**Narrative;**

Risa and Otani arrived at the Cabin in the mountains.

" See I told you it's a good idea, Look I charge my phone and guess what it has GPS! Ha never need a map again XD," Risa cheerfully told Otani as she showed him her phone.

" So..you mean to tell me I bought this emergency signal case for nothing?," Otani murmured showing her the box.

Risa laughed, Nodding.

" Hey chill out I'm not going to kill myself," she giggle as she plopped on the Cabin's bed, pulling Otani along with her. " Were suppose to make this the best redo-redo mountain date ever so just relax and enjoy natures beauty," she whispered as she wrap her hands around Otani.

" Easy for you to say you were unconscious and practically dying last time we were here," Otani mumured locking Risa in an embraced. Their faces with delicacy softly stroking each other.

" You must have really love me to continue fighting for your girlfriend who didn't even remember you," Risa whispered happy that everthing worked out better than she expected and happy that she remember Otani.

"Of course Idiot.. I knew you would remember me one day. I just had to wait for that day to come," he replied.

" What would you have done if I never remember you? Like that movie 50 first dates?," Risa wondered.

" How 'bout I'll smack you until you'd remember me?," Otani teased, his lips passing softly over Risa.

" Ouch. Sounds painful," she replied.

" Remember me then, Never forget me," He pulled her closer.

" I won't forget you Otani, I'll remember you until the moment I die. Don't forget me either. Remember me always and Keep me lock in your memory because in the end the memories of you adn me are what matters most," Risa said just as Otani kissed her.

Finally they ended a mountain date correctly and they both founded that every moment together counted as a memory that would be shared for years to come...

**The End Of Remember Me.**

**~~~Yay! I finish yet another story XD. Cool XD. I think A life so change was better than this one though..oh well. Thank you for reading this XD Makes me really happy that at least someone reading this XD. Thanks Again Princezz because you reviewed almost every chapter so thank you XD. Also thanks you all who review you all rock XD Thank you. Thank you Cece( love you XD). Okay so now that this story's over I do..have an idea for another but it's going to be a bit different than this one and A life so change. It'll be great if you check it out. It's out now so check it our please XD. Well everyone see you XD. I hope you enjoyed it XD. **

**Hasta Luego ( until later XD)**

**=0-0=**


End file.
